Possible Material Girl
by NoDrogs
Summary: Will Du is forced to embrace his feminine side. Loosely based on Material Girl by HeartGear, http://heartgear./
1. Prologue

Possible Material  
By: NoDrog(s)  
This is a Fusion Fic, based on Kim Possible (which is Disney's) and MaterialGirl (which is made by HeartGear, http:// heartgear . deviantart . com/ )  
Kim Possible characters used without permission for non-monetary entertainment purposes only, please do not sue.

Inspired by an idea by Love Robin, written with her assistance.

**Prologue: There's many a slip twixt the...**

Will Du strode through the hallways of Global Justice with all the confidence of someone who one day expects to be in charge. Although only a teenager, he was the hand-picked protégé of Global Justice's head, Dr. Director, and was considered Global Justice's greatest agent. As such, he didn't have time for the mousy brown-haired woman who was trying to get his attention.

Dr. Sue Aladocious (Full name: Sue Percala-Fradgelistic XP Aladocious) was typical of Global Justice's Research and Development team. An expert in nanorobotics and micro-multi-threaded programming, she had more in common with the mad scientists agents like Will Du fought then she did with Will Du himself. Only her meek personality and moral compass kept her from trying to turn her online persona of Doctor Rotcod into a reality.

She had just completed her latest prototype, and was desperately trying to bring it to the attention of someone who would show it to Dr. Director.

"Doctor!" snapped Will, impatient and upset with Dr. Aldocious's squeaky voice and self-abasing personality. "What is it you are trying to show me?".

Dr. Aladocious stammered and, unable to form an articulate reply, pulled out what appeared to be a two foot long piece of pink ribbon. Will grabbed the ribbon, glared at it for a moment, and then tossed it away. "I'm sorry, doctor, I have no time for your trinkets.".

Abashed, Dr. Aladocious turned. Neither she nor Will noticed the ribbon as it fluttered through the air, landing apparently by accident adhering to one of Will's boots.

* * *

Even for the best of teenage agents, there comes a time when you have to go home. For Will, Home was with his parents, Ken and Wanda Du. His sister, Sheila Du, was away at college.

"Will?" called Wanda Du, hearing her son enter the house. "Is that you?"

"Yes, mom." said Will as he dropped his backpack on the floor by the door.

"You're late." said Wanda.

"I had some paperwork to finish up before my first day at the new school." said Will. "Don't worry, I already had dinner at the G.J. commissary.".

"Oh." said Wanda, disappointed. "Your sister sent home some stuff from college for us to store. I left it by the steps, it's too heavy for me. Would you mind taking it up to her room?".

Will gave the martyred sigh of all teenagers expected to do labor on behalf of a missing sibling. "Fine, mom." he said, picking up the box and carrying it upstairs.

The Remote Imitator of Basic Behavior using Onboard Nanobots (RIBBON) was an outgrowth of the Kim Factor imitative. Basically stated, Dr. Director believed that an intense study of world saver Kim Possible would make her agents better. Dr. Aladocios had taken the idea one step further; if studying a teenage girl made an agent better, then surely acting like one would make the agent even better better. (Grammar wasn't necessarily one of Dr. Aladocious's high points). Thus, RIBBON, a miracle of artificial intelligence programming and ultra-microscopic robotics. Unfortunately for Will, as he carried the box of clothing up to his sister's room, Will did not appreciate the potential of the RIBBON project. Also unfortunately for him, Will did not notice the RIBBON prototype sticking to his shoe as he dropped the box inside his sister's closet. He pivoted on his heals, planning to stride manfully out. The RIBBON wrapped around his ankles, causing Will to trip backwards

Will's last thought, as he bumped the back of his head against the back of his sister's closet, was 'What the...'.


	2. Chapter 1

Possible Material  
By: NoDrog(s)  
This is a Fusion Fic, based on Kim Possible (which is Disney's) and MaterialGirl (which is made by HeartGear, http:// heartgear . deviantart . com/ )  
Kim Possible characters used without permission for non-monetary entertainment purposes only, please do not sue.

Inspired by an idea by Love Robin, written with her assistance.

**Chapter one: Time to come out of the closet.  
**  
Will Du woke up with a pounding headache and the awareness of hard, lumpy objects pressing against his back. He looked around, discovering he was laying on the floor of his sister's closet. "What happened?" he asked plaintively, then frowned. His voice sounded odd, higher pitched then usual. Stumbling out of his sister's closet, he stared in shock at his reflection.

First, there was the bright pink ribbon Dr. Aladocious had tried to show him earlier, now wrapped around his neck and tied in a big bow at the back. On his wrist and ankles were what appeared to be pink plastic bracelets, the exact same color as the ribbon. Next, he was not wearing the Global Justice jumpsuit he had been wearing yesterday evening. Instead, he was dressed in a pair of pink Barbie doll pajamas his sister had left when she had gone to college.

Will grabbed the ribbon around his neck, trying to untie it and remove it. Much to his surprise, he discovered that he couldn't get the ribbon to budge.

"Will!" Mrs. Wanda Du called upstairs to her son. "Is that you? What are you doing up there?"

"Getting ready!"

Will blinked. That had sounded like him; at least, him if he had been sucking on a helium balloon. He had opened his mouth to speak, he had felt the words form in his throat, but he had not intended to say them. Before he could say anything else, he found himself yanked like a marionette with a ham-fisted puppeteer over to his sister's vanity table. Invisible hands seemed to force Will into the seat in front of the vanity mirror. His wrists and ankles were pinned down to the chair, as if manacled. Drawers opened, a hairbrush flying up to begin brushing Will's hair while a perfume bottle floated over and sprayed Will. When Will opened his mouth to complain, the ribbon suddenly tightened around his neck. Will promptly closed his mouth, feeling the ribbon relaxing, and tried to figure out what was going on.

Perhaps he was having a very strange dream. He stared in horror as a tube of cherry lip gloss floated up and began applying itself to his lips. No, none of his dreams were this weird. Perhaps some mad scientist was seeking revenge on Will and was remote-controlling Will through some unexplained technology. It wouldn't be the first time; Agent K'Loze Shave had narrowly avoided walking over a cliff after incarcerating Doctor Odd-ham. No, none of the mad scientists Will had captured recently would have the right resources or knowledge to do anything like this, and of the mad scientist Will had captured before that did have the resources, none of them would have the attention span to execute a plan like this after so long.

The hairbrush settled down. Once again, Will felt the sensation of being jerked around as he was dragged over to the closet. He found himself aping the motions of undressing as the pajama top unbuttoned itself and the pajama pants slid down with a life of their own. Will blushed at seeing himself dressed only in the ribbon, four bracelets, and a pair of bright pink Hello-Kitty panties. A white blouse, a white training bra his sister hadn't needed for years, and a plaid skirt floated out of the closet.

Will tried to protest, but no sound came out of his mouth. He was helpless as the clothes settled onto him. He felt one foot being lifted up in the air, as a white knee-high sock slid onto his foot, followed by a shiny black shoe. Next, that foot was set down and his other foot lifted in the air, to repeat the process. Next, Will was walked over to the mirror and he stared at himself in shock.

Despite having (helped) save the world several time, Will still had not reached the point of maturity where he needed to shave. With the outfit, lip gloss, and his hair brushed, it would be easy to mistake Will for a young teenage girl. Will vowed silently that whatever evil, twisted megalomaniac genius behind this humiliation would suffer in the deepest and darkest prison facility Global Justice had.

"Will?" called Wanda Du, a little worried. "I have your breakfast ready."

"Just a moment, mom!" Will called reflexively, then blinked in surprise. Once more, he could talk. Granted, it was in a high pitched voice, but he could talk. "Mom, help! Something weird is happening and….". Will's mouth moved, but once more no audible sound came out. Instead, Will found himself walking to the stairs.

Will panicked. He couldn't let his mom see him like this. He struggled and strained, but his invisible tormentor's grip on Will's wrists and ankles was too strong.

"Will?" said Wanda, gasping at the sight of her son. Her son, who refused to go shopping with her and dismissed every known mother-and-son activity as being 'too girly'.

Will opened his mouth, trying to explain, or at least to beg his mom to call Dr. Director for help. Instead, he heard his new falsetto voice say "Thank you, mom!" as his hands grabbed the breakfast sandwich his shocked mother was holding. It felt as if someone had grabbed Will by his collar as he was forced to lean forward, kissing his mother on the cheek. "See you later!" the voice called as Will found himself walking out the door and grabbing up his back-pack. When Will opened his mouth once more to cry out for help, his right hand lifted up, forcing Will to take a dainty, lady like bite out of the sandwich.

Wanda blinked, recovering, and rushed to the kitchen. There, she picked up the phone and hastily dialed the number for Ken's office. "Ken, dear?" said Wanda into the phone. "I think there's something very odd is going on with our son... do you think he could be cracking up under all the stress?"

"What is going on?" Will whimpered as he shrugged on his backpack. "I don't need to head to school for another fifteen minutes!".

"Correct."

Will blinked and turned his head around. He was currently walking… or being walked, depending how you wanted to look at it… through a park pathway. There was no one around that he could see. "Who said that? Who's doing this to me?" he said, then realized he could once again move freely.

"I am the Remote Imitator of Basic Behavior using Onboard Nanobots prototype model x-1. You may refer to me as RIBBON." the voice said. "I am currently in active mode around your neck."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" demanded Will.

"Before, there was an unacceptable probability of anything I said being overheard. Primary directive three is to prevent my function from being known by unauthorized personnel." said RIBBON.

"Who made you? What are you doing around my neck?" demanded Will.

"I was created by Dr. Sue Aladocious as part of the Kim Factor imitative. I was activated by being in close contact with a male agent for longer then ten minutes. I am currently fulfilling my primary directives." said RIBBON.

"You must have been what she was showing me…" Will growled. "Well, we'll see about that. What are your primary directives?"

"Directive one: Maintain the life of my wearer. Directive two: Ensure my wearer acts according to the basic behavior patterns programmed into me. Directive three: Prevent unauthorized personnel from learning of my function." said RIBBON.

"How do I get you off?" demanded Will.

"Removal can only be done by authorized personnel. The only person currently authorized is Dr. Sue Aladocious." reported Ribbon.

"Ok, who's authorized to know about you?" demanded Will.

"Currently, you and Dr. Sue Aladocious. " said RIBBON. "Only Dr. Aladocious is authorized to tell anyone else about me."

"What are you going to do if I try to tell someone else?" demanded Will.

"I have several options." said RIBBON. "As I have previously done, I can shift your voice so it is inaudible to humans. I can use various negative feedback techniques. If necessary, I can and will induce strangulation."

"Wait, I thought you said you had to keep me alive!" said Will.

"Correct. However, allowing you to lapse unconscious due to lack of oxygen will not violate that directive." said RIBBON.

"Fine." said Will. "I'm going to go see Dr. Sue Aladocious right now and get her to take you off of me."

Will tried to walk toward Global Justice. Instead, he found himself being force-marched over to a bench and made to sit down. When he tried to slump, RIBBON tugged upwards, forcing Will to sit up straight. The ankle bracelets forced his legs primly together, and the wrist bracelets made him keep his hands demurely in his lap.

"Once I was activated, I downloaded your schedule from the Global Justice mainframe." announced RIBBON. "Your current schedule is to attend the private school where Global Justice currently has you enrolled. You normally do not go to Global Justice until after school is over. At this time, deviating from that routine would put me at unacceptable risk of detection."

"You want me to go to school dressed like this?" snapped Will. "The other kids will think I'm a cross dresser!"

"Your appearance is currently suitable to be viewed as a young human female, not as a male cross dresser." said RIBBON. "My files indicate this is your first day at the school, after being privately tutored. I have already changed your records to reflect that your name is Candy Do and that you are female."

"Wait! I've got friends from the Global Justice Youth League who are going to that school!" said Will.

"You will have to convince them you are acting of your own free will and get them to aid you in the deception." RIBBON announced coldly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" demanded Will.

"If necessary, I will tell them you have had gender reassignment surgery." said RIBBON. "Modifications to your body will be required to maintain that deception."

"Wait! Wait!" said Will. He sighed. "I'll… I'll tell them something."

"Very good. Negotiations have proven useful." announced RIBBON. "Do you wish to further negotiate?"

"Yes." said Will.

"My current form of locomoting your body is energy inefficient." said RIBBON. "I will allow you to maintain freedom of movement, subject to required behavioral modifications, if you will agree to follow your schedule of activities for the day."

"Part of that schedule means going to Global Justice after school so I can talk to Dr. Sue Aladocious." said Will.

"Agreed." said RIBBON.

"What do you mean by behavioral modifications?" demanded Will.

"When you sat, you attempted to sit with unladylike posture. I took steps to correct that." explained RIBBON. "I will maintain making such modifications, including shifting your voice to its current, more feminine register.".

Will considered. One day of this couldn't be TOO bad, he could always think of it as practice infiltrating a villain's lair. Once he got the collar off, he could get the records changed back and tell his friends what had happened. Sure, it would be a bit embarrassing, but at this point he didn't really see where he had a choice. "Agreed."

"Very well." said RIBBON. "I suggest you begin walking to school. You do not want to be late.".

Will stood up and took a few cautious steps. He found he was unable to take large steps, but was able to walk if he moved carefully. Either the shoes or the ankle bracelets made him walk with a sway to his hips. "Can I take off these shoes?" Will asked.

"Negative. The shoes are part of the required outfit." said RIBBON.

"This is ridiculous." Will muttered.

"Muttering is not ladylike.." said RIBBON.

Will resisted the urge to spit out several words he was sure RIBBON would consider unladylike and walked toward school.


	3. Chapter 2

Possible Material  
By: NoDrog(s)  
This is a Fusion Fic, based on Kim Possible (which is Disney's) and MaterialGirl (which is made by HeartGear, http:// heartgear . deviantart . com/ )  
Kim Possible characters used without permission for non-monetary entertainment purposes only, please do not sue.

Inspired by an idea by Love Robin, written with her assistance.

**Chapter Two: School daze**

The Persnicker-Olems School of Higher Education had begun life as an all-boys school. Now, even though it was now a co-ed private school, the ratio of boys to girls was still extremely high. As a result, when Will Du walked up the steps of his new school, he received more attention then he had expected.

"Hey there. May I help you?"

Will turned to see a teenage boy, about a year older then Will and a bit taller. The boy was dressed in jeans and a short-sleeve shirt, his arms with well defined muscle. Will, normally, wouldn't have noticed the muscles; his instructions in hand to hand combat had focused on speed and grace rather then brute strength. However, Will couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy at the boy's more muscular frame; there's no way RIBBON could have disguised that guy as a girl.

"I'm … Du." said Will.

"I'm Jeff Ree. What was your first name again?" asked Jeff.

"…" Will tried to say his name, then realized that RIBBON was interfering. "Candy. My name is Candy Du.".

"Welcome to POSH Ed." said Jeff. "New students are meeting at the main assembly hall. I'll show you.".

Since there were signs on the school walls, clearly showing where the main assembly hall were (as well as the cafeteria, administration offices, and the library), Will was confident he could find his way. When he tried to protest, however, he found himself once again literally speechless.

Jeff took Will's silence for assent, and he placed an arm around Will's waist. Will flushed as the taller boy pulled him close. Will had been trained in over a dozen different ways to evade someone's grasp, many of which left the grabber either in pain or unconscious. Due to RIBBON, however, all Will could do was follow meekly along, accepting Jeff's guidance.

"Here's the assembly, I guess I'll see you at lunch." said Jeff. "Maybe we can sit together."

"That'd be hell." muttered Will, then yelped in surprise as he felt his left wrist (the arm away from Jeff) being painfully twisted.

"What did you say?" asked Jeff.

"Swell. I said, that'd be swell." said Will, gritting his teeth and lying. The strain on his arm immediately vanished.

"Great! See you then!" said Jeff, heading off to his own classes.

Will sighed, making mental plans to skip lunch, as he walked into the main assembly hall. The lights in the hall were brighter then the hallway lights and Will found himself momentarily unable to see. He stumbled into someone else.

"Sorry." Will said, reflexively, then flinched at hearing his own voice sound so feminine.

"It's ok." said a girl's voice. "Just watch where you're going."

Will blinked and stared. The girl he had bumped into was a few years older then Will, with long blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes Will had ever seen. She was carrying a clip board, and dressed in clothes that, while fitting the school dress code and in no way being trampy, made it clear she was a hotty-hot-hotty. "I'm Sarah Phulehemm. Who are you.".

"…" Will blinked. At first, he thought he was driven speechless by the girl's beauty, then realized it was just RIBBON keeping him from using his real name. "Candy Du." Will said.

"Candy?" Sarah said, checking her clipboard. "Oh, good, you're in my group. Each year, the school picks some of the seniors and juniors to help with the freshmen class. I'll be your aide. If you have any questions and don't want to ask a teacher, you can come ask me. Now, come on."

Will followed willingly as Sarah led Will through the auditorium floor. Folding chairs were arranged in blocks, with freshmen students sitting in them. Each block had a slightly older student, trying (and usually failing) to maintain order. Sandy led Will to a block where all girls were sitting.

"Candy, this is Judy…. Betty… Samantha… Jill…" Sarah rattled off the names, pointing to each of the girls.

"Pleased to meet you." said Will, wishing his voice didn't sound so feminine. He set down, wishing for this school day and its humiliation to be over.

"The bathrooms are in the back, the principal will be starting the assembly soon so if you need to go, go now." advised Sarah.

Four of the girls immediately stood up, heading for the back. "I'm good." Will assured Sarah, hastily sitting down. Once again, RIBBON forced Will to sit demure and lady-like.

"Ok, I'll just be back at the door, checking for the last member of our group." said Sarah.

Will sighed in a mix of relief and regret as Sarah walked off. Once he got this RIBBON off, he was definitely going to have to arrange meeting Sarah again. At least none of his friends from GJ had seen him yet. If he could make it through this day, everything should be fine. He stared straight ahead attentively, hoping the other girls…. The girls wouldn't try to talk to him.

"Girls, this is Sheila Trie." said Sarah, coming back with the last of her group. "Sheila, this is Candy Du… Judy… Betty…"

The rest of Sarah's litany of names faded in Will's hearing as he stared in shock at Sheila. Sheila Trie was a member of the Global Justice Youth program; the best female member of the program and Will's biggest rival in the group. From the way Sheila was looking at Will, Will knew Sheila recognized him.

"Hello there, Candy…" said Sheila, putting a faint emphasis on the first name. "I can see we're going to have a lot to discuss."

Will nodded numbly, trying to think of something to tell Sheila. Fortunately, at that point, the principal of POSH Ed stepped onto stage.

"Welcome, new students to the Persnicker-Olems School of Higher Education." said the man in the tweed suit and horn-rimmed glasses. "My name is Bugh Lerr, and I'm the principal here. Say it with me. "Bugh Lerr…. Bugh Lerr…"

The audience chanted back robotically. "Bugh Ler" as Will's mind continued to race franticly for a plausible story. He only paid partial attention to the principal's explanations of the school rules and regulations.

"And finally, my door is always open." said Mr. Ler. "Mainly because last year's senior prank involved putting super glue in the hinges. Any questions?"

Will blinked, realizing he had missed most of the lecture. Before he could say anything, Mister Ler announced "Assembly dismissed."

Sarah took out a box of folders. "Ok, I have your class schedules and locker assignments here. Betty Barrelmaker…"

Fortunately, the folders were arranged alphabetically so Will got his right after Betty. Clutching the folder, he rushed to the back of the briefing room. He saw the men's bathroom and stepped forward, then realized he was frozen in place. After a moment of struggle, Will realized people were starting to look at him. Flushing, Will gave into the inevitable (and bladder pressure) and stepped into the girl's bathroom.

He managed to relieve himself and then sat down in the toilet stall. "I can't go on like this." he said to RIBBON. "I need…"

"You need to stop talking to yourself.".

Will flinched at the unexpected voice. "Sheila?"

"That's right." said Sheila Trie. "Now, Will… or is it Candy? What's going on?"

"I'm… on assignment." said Will. "Dr. Director wants to see how well I can do infiltrating as a female."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'll have to ask Dr. Director for the details."

"No!" said Will. "I mean, you know how she is about security. She'll probably just act like she has no idea what you're talking about."

Sheila sighed grudgingly. "True." she said. "I heard she once considered having her name changed daily, just for reasons of security.".

"Exactly." said Will. "Look, Sheila, I'd take it as a real favor if you didn't mention this to anyone. It should be just for today, then we can all go back to normal, right?".

"Fine, but you owe me one, Candy." Sheila said, emphasizing Will's new name. She turned, shutting the bathroom stall door.

Will sighed. Could this get any worse?

After the assembly, the rest of the morning was spent visiting the morning classes Will had been assigned. The only unpleasant moment had been when Will had discovered his chosen elective of auto shop had been replaced, apparently by RIBBON, with home economics.

When the lunch bell rang, Will was prepared to find a nice private spot to have a long talk with Ribbon. Instead, Will found himself being forced to walk toward the cafeteria. "Hey, what's going on?" Will demanded.

"It's lunch time, silly." one of the passing students said.

Will strained, trying to resist, but it was no use. RIBBON's grip on Will's body was just too powerful. Finally, in defeat, Will took a lunch tray and shuffled down the long row of the cafeteria.

Well, there were so condolences. Will spotted a glistening slice of his favorite desert, a sinfully rich looking piece of pecan pie that practically screamed high calorie confection. Will reached for the pie slice and then found himself stopped, inches away from the pie. To Will's horror, he felt his hand being firmly moved over to a low calorie salad. Will whimpered as he saw the slice of pie being snatched by another student.

"Candy, over here!" called Jeff, waving.

With dread, Will felt himself walking toward Jeff's table. At the last moment, an arm grabbed Will. Will felt a brief surge of elation then, as he turned to look at who had grabbed his arm, a deep drop of dread.

"Sorry, Candy's sitting with us." said Sheila Trie, with a smirk. "Come on, Candy."

Unable to resist, Will followed Sheila over to a table. He didn't recognize the other girls at the table, but it was obvious they were all friends of Sheila's.

"Girls, this is Candy." said Sheila, smirking. "Candy, we were just talking about the Oh Boyz. Which Oh Boyz do you think is the cutest?".

"Um, the blonde one?" hazarded Will. There had to be a blonde one in the group, right?

"Robby? Oh, yeah, he's so dreamy!" one of the other girls gushed. "I just love his eyes, don't you?"

Will took a hasty bite of his salad and nodded agreement.

Will sighed in relief when lunch was finally over. Despite Sheila's attempts to trip him up and involve him in the girl's discussions, he had managed to deflect them with general statements. He'd never expected to have to use counter-espionage and anti-interrogation tactics over a school lunch. Will stood up, planning to take his tray to the trash can.

"Hey, Candy." said Tara, one of Sheila's friends.. "Why don't you come to the mall with us after school?".

"I can't." said Will. "I have to go to this after school program, the same one Sheila is in.".

"No problem, you can go after the program." said Tara.

Will opened his mouth to refuse. Instead, he heard himself saying "Sure, I'd love to.".

Will exited hastily, aware of Sheila staring at him in shock. She wasn't the only one; what was RIBBON up to now?

* * *

Afternoon classes were normal length. Fortunately, Will managed to get through without revealing himself to be a guy, until with relief he realized there was only one class left. He looked at his schedule and then felt his heart drop. Final class… PE.

"Ok, ladies." said Coach Bullediyk. "You need to pick an activity for PE. We have woman's softball, woman's volleyball, and rhythm gymnastics.".

Will opened his mouth to volunteer for woman's softball, when he once more heard RIBBON speak in Will's voice. "Rhythm gymnastics.".

Will shut his mouth with a click, puzzled. What the frack was rhythm gymnastics

Coaches left with the other two groups, leaving Coach Bullediyk with the remaining girls and Will. "Ok, ladies." said Coach Bullediyk. She opened several card board boxes, revealing clothing with the POSH Ed crest on them. "Find a leotard in your size and get changed.".

A few minutes later, Will was changed and standing with a group of girls. Except for his white socks, his legs were completely bare. He was wearing an outfit that looked like a one piece woman's bathing suit, with long sleeves attached. Coach Bullediyk handed out pink streamers… which Will noticed to his ribbon exactly matched the RIBBON he was wearing. The coach frowned when she came to Will. "Normally, Miss Du, we don't permit jewelry out in the gym. However, I will make an exception for you, since it does match the ribbons.".

Will felt RIBBON use his vocal cords to say "Thank you, Coach Bullediyk.".

What followed was thirty minutes of following Coach Bullediyk through a series of movements that, as far as Will could determine, were designed to show off the performer's ribbon waving skills while also demonstrating the entire body of movement the human body could theoretically perform, and a few it probably could but shouldn't. When Will was used to working out, this was a style he wasn't used to. He noticed he wasn't the only one in the group who had broken a sweat.

"Ok, girls." said Coach Bullediyk. "Good warm up. Once we're drilled in the basics, we can move on to the complicated moves."

Will groaned. These were the BASICS? Could there be a less usable skill for a government agent then ribbon twirling?

"Go hit the showers." Coach Bullediyk ordered.

Will was following the girls to the locker room when it hit him. SHOWER? He'd managed to slip in to the leotard in the bathroom. If he actually showered with the girls, they'd be sure to notice he was… well, a he.

"Miss Du!" shouted Coach Bullediyk. With a feeling of temporary relief, Will turned around.

"You need to work on those vertical splits more." said Coach Bullediyk. "Let's see you try twenty, right now."

With a grimace, thinking of his aching thighs, Will complied.

By the time Will got back to the locker room, he was relieved (well, ok, and a bit disappointed) to see the other girls had all showered and changed. He pulled off the leotard, bra, and panties and wrapped a towel around himself and ducked into the shower. All the hot water was gone, so Will took the coldest and fastest shower of his life and then dried off, getting dressed as quick as he could before anyone could find him in the girl's locker room.

Will glanced at a mirror and sighed, in the locker room. RIBBON had made both the leotard and the blouse press against Will's abdominal region, giving the impression of an hour glass figure. With that, his hair being a bit longer then average (he'd been planning to get it cut before starting school, but with all the paperwork of transferring from tutoring to a private school, and his work with Global Justice, he hadn't been able to find the time), and the way RIBBON was making him walk and move, it was no wonder people thought he was a girl. He had to admit Dr. Aladocious had certainly designed RIBBON well. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the gym locker room, sashaying automatically without RIBBON needing to correct him.

"Oh… Jeff…" said Will, surprised.

The muscular boy was standing just outside the girl's locker room door, evidently where he'd been waiting for Will. "Hi there, Candy." Jeff said. "I, um, just wanted to see how your first day went.".

Will wondered why the other boy was acting so bashful, then it hit him. Jeff was attracted to Will… or, at least, to Candy. "Oh, it went OK." he said, trying to think of some way to get away from Jeff.

"So, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out some time." Jeff said.

"I can't today." said Will. "I have this after school program, and then I'm meeting some girls to go to the mall." . Jeff looked so crestfallen that Will couldn't help himself. "Maybe we can get together some other time.".

Jeff smiled. "Sure… sure, I'd like that.". Jeff glanced around, making sure no one was in the hallway except him and Will and then, much to Will's surprise, Jeff bent down and kissed Will on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Candy.".

Will was shocked. Will was stunned. Will had never expected his first boy-girl kiss to be with HIM as the girl. He heard RIBBON use his voice to say "I'm looking forward to it, Jeff."

Jeff strode off, leaving Will alone. "What just happened?" Will asked plaintively.

"It appears that Mr. Ree likes you." said RIBBON.

Will shook his had. "This is too weird. Let's get to Global Justice, so I can get you off.".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You didn't expect it to be that easy, did you? **

Agent Andy O'Fuhsir had seen many strange things in his duties guarding the main entrance to Global Justice. Strange equipment, aliens, and then there was last year's Christmas party. The sight of Will Du in drag still caused him to do a spit take.

There were times when, for reasons of a mission, for a male agent to disguise himself as a woman or a female agent to disguise herself as a man. However, Andy would have been prepared to swear on a stack of Nocturnal Flying Mammal Person comic books that, unless the safety of his nation demanded it, Will would NEVER be willing to pretend to be a girl. Now, not only was Will dressed as a girl, he was actually managing to look and act very convincingly like a girl. If Agent O'Fuhsir hadn't known better, he'd have believed the illusion.

"May I go in now, Agent O'Fuhsir?" asked Will, getting tired of standing in front of the doorway. He was in a hurry to find Dr. Aladocious.

"Oh, right, Will." said Agent O'Fuhsir, typing in the code to let Will enter.

"Thank you." said Will, then winced as he heard RIBBON say, in Will's new feminized voice. "And please, call me Candy.".

Agent O'Fuhsir shook his head. "What's wrong, 'Candy', lose a bet?".

"It's complicated." Will muttered as he entered Global Justice headquarters.

Agent O'Fuhsir waited until Will was through, then picked up the phone. "Contact me with Doctor Director, please…. She needs to hear this.".

* * *

Will took a serpentine route through Global Justice headquarters, trying to avoid as many people as possible on his way to the R+D area. He finally managed to find Dr. Aladocious's lab area. Much to Will's shock, the name sign had been removed from the door and the door was ajar. Will pushed the door open and stepped into the lab.

The lab was empty, obviously hastily cleaned up. There was no sign of Dr. Aladocious anywhere. "No… oh no…" muttered Will.

"Is something wrong, Agent Du?"

Will turned around, swallowing nervously. Dr. Director was standing there, inspecting Will closely. Will felt a moment of relief. At least, in a skirt, he didn't have to worry if his pants were unzipped. He snapped a salute, then felt Ribbon once again seize full control of Will's body. Much to Will's shock and disgust, Will was forced to curtsy to his boss. "Where's Dr. Aladacious?" he asked.

"Dr. Aladacious was transferred early this morning." said Dr. Director. "The board and I felt that, based on her lack of results here, she would be better off at another facility.".

Will silently groaned. No wonder Dr. Aladacious had been trying so hard to get someone to see her project; she must have been hoping it would stop the transfer. "Where was she transferred to?"

"Our secret Nanorobotics lab in our Antarctica base." said Dr. Director. "I've now answered two of your questions, and you haven't answered mine. Is something wrong, Will?".

Something was definitely wrong. The Antarctica base was one of Global Justice's most secure and top secret facilities. Its remoteness and extreme cold made it an excellent place to work on delicate and complex electronics, but access to the facility was tightly controlled. The only way in or out of the base was to travel by submarine, and such trips were always done under the strictest radio silence, to prevent enemy agents from tracking them or for non-friendly governments to even realize that there was such a facility in the South Pole region.

Will opened his mouth to try to explain, only to feel RIBBON taking over his voice. "I was just hoping to see her before she left." he heard himself say.

Dr. Director hesitated. Besides just curiosity, Dr. Director felt both professional and personal concern that her best young agent was cross-dressing. However, Global Justice was a government organization, complete with certain bureaucratic restrictions. She couldn't, legally, just come out and demand to know why Will was cross-dressing. "May I ask, um, why the change in attire."

Will tried to speak for himself, but it was no good; RIBBON had taken full control. "I'm trying to explore my feminine side." RIBBON said.

"Oh, um, good." said Dr. Director, hesitantly.

"I would greatly appreciate it…" RIBBON went on. "If you would tell anyone who asked that I'm doing this at your request. It would make certain things easier.". Will was disgusted to hear RIBBON add a high pitched, girlish giggle to the end of the statement.

"Um, sure, Will, if that's what you want." said Dr. Director.

"Oh, please, call me Candy!" said RIBBON. Will felt a sudden desire to begin beating his head against a wall or, if Dr. Aladacious had suddenly appeared, strangling her.

"All right, Candy." said Dr. Possible. She cleared her throat. "Wi… Candy, you know my door is always open if you want to talk about thi… anything. You know that, right?".

Will's head nodded. "Ooh, yes ma'am."

"Er, good. Carry on, Candy." said Dr. Possible, walking off.

As soon as Dr. Possible left, Will felt himself able to move. He stepped into the lab, trying to slam the door closed. Instead, RIBBON forced him to close the door with a gentle click. "What was all that about?!?" demanded Will. He felt a sudden chill of dread. "Wait a minute, did you know about Dr. Aladacious being transferred?"

"You told Sheila Trie you were on an assignment for Dr. Director." said RIBBON. "That could be a useful deception. I helped further document it."

Will waited for RIBBON to answer his other question, but there was no immediate answer. "What are you doing?"

"As you requested, I am waiting a minute." said RIBBON. After a few more seconds of silence, RIBBON spoke again. "No, I was not aware of the transfer. While I had wirelessly checked your schedule with Global Justice, I had not checked her schedule. I have not corrected that error.".

"Is there any way we can contact her?" demanded Will.

"Not until she arrives at the base, and even then we will have to be careful." said RIBBON. "Communications with the base are monitored by Global Justice. Directive three requires…"

"I remember." snapped Will. "Why can't I tell Dr. Director? She's Dr. Aladacious's boss. She's the head of GJ, for Pete's sake!".

"I fail to see how any Pete is involved in this." said RIBBON. "Dr. Director is not listed as authorized personnel.".

Will groaned. He would have to find some other way to get RIBBON off or wait the week or so it would take Dr. Aladacious to arrive at the base. "Look, you obviously can access the GJ mainframe." said Will. "Isn't there any other way I can remove you, other then having Dr. Aladacious take you off?".

RIBBON paused a moment as it checked files. "None that I could allow you to use." said RIBBON. "All methods I could analyze either involve revealing my function to an unauthorized person or require my destruction, neither of which I can allow.".

Will groaned.

"I have also checked your schedule.." said RIBBON. "You have no assignments from GJ today. ". RIBBON produced a sound that Will recognized as a dial tone. "I will now call Tara and inform her that you can meet her and her friends at the mall."

"Wait!" demanded Will. "What's this about going to a mall?"

"At lunch, Tara invited you to join her." said RIBBON. "It would be anomalous behavior not to accept her invitation. Furthermore, while you can continue using your sister's clothing she has left at your home, it would be best to get clothing of your own.".

"How are you going to call her?" asked Will.

"At lunch, she told you her cell-phone number." said RIBBON. "I have that in memory. In addition to being able to wirelessly interface with Global Justice's systems, I can also function as a cellular phone.".

Will heard the sound of a telephone number being dialed.

"Hello, this is Tara."

"Hi, Tara." RIBBON said, using Will's feminized voice. "Great news, I finished early with the after school program, I'd be glad to meet you at the mall."

"Great!" said Tara. "I'm meeting with the other girls in the food court in… fifteen minutes. Can you be there?"

"Of course!" said RIBBON. "See you then!".

The call disconnected. RIBBON spoke. "You will need to get money from your desk before leaving. Furthermore, concerning your diet, since we will be at the food court; reducing your caloric intake will make you appear more feminine. Please keep that in mind when making selections, or I will be forced to initiate corrective actions.".

Will moaned as he left the lab and moved to where he kept a few personal items at Global Justice, including some spare cash. He watched himself put the money in his backpack. "One of your purchases will need to be a purse." RIBBON commented.

The Darth Mall was located roughly between Middleton and Upperton. Fortunately, busses ran through out the Tri-Ton area, so Will wasn't forced to walk or ask someone to drive him to the mall. When he entered the mall, he spotted Tara right away. Tara was there with Sheila, Debby, and…. Sarah Phulehemm?!?

Will felt his mouth go dry and his stomach turn. He could feel himself sweating. Either he was experiencing a strong attraction to Sarah, or he needed to see a doctor.

"Candy!" said Tara, waving. "This is Sarah, Debby's older sister."

"We already met." Will said. "Sarah's my group aide."

"Oh, good." said Tara. "The other girls couldn't come, so it's just us four.".

"Great." said Will, weekly.

"Let's get something to eat, then we can begin shopping." suggested Tara.

"Candy and I just have to freshen up first." said Sheila, standing up and grabbing Will's arm. "Come along, Candy.".

Will followed meekly along after Sheila. In the women's bathroom, Sheila pulled Will over to a mirror. "I spoke with Dr. Director on the phone. She did say she had talked to you about your cross-dressing, and then asked me to help in any way I could.".

"Oh, um, great." said Will.

Sheila opened her purse, taking out some cosmetics. "The lip gloss was a good start, but I think I can do better.".

Much to Will's surprise, he received a quick lecture on makeup application as Sheila applied what she considered the bare essentials of make-up to Will's face. When she was done, Will took a long look in the mirror. He had to admit that, if he didn't know better, he would swear it was a girl looking back at him.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll help you buy cosmetics of your own." said Sheila. "Now, let's go get dinner."

Of the many worries Will had, needing help buying makeup wasn't one of them. Being made to buy make-up was. With a sigh of regret, Will followed Sheila out.

* * *

Will followed the other girls to a Planet Pizza booth. When the server asked him what he wanted, Will opened his mouth to ask for a slice of the Carnivorous Special and a Coke, but what came out of his mouth was "A Caesar salad and diet cola, please.".

Will groaned softly. "We've got to find a way to compromise on this diet thing." he sub-vocalized in frustration. Much to his surprise, he felt the RIBBON tighten gently once around his neck, then relax. "Can you understand me when I sub vocalize?" Will sub-vocalized excitedly. "Squeeze twice for yes.". RIBBON tightened twice, obediently. "Ok, twice for yes, once for no." Will sub-vocalized.

"Candy!"

Will looked up in surprise, at Tara. Tara pointed at the cashier, who was waiting to get paid.

"What's wrong, Candy?" Tara demanded, after Will had paid for his dinner. "You completely zoned out in line.".

"Sorry, I was just, um, daydreaming." said Will.

Sheila smirked. "I'll bet she was thinking about a boy!" Sheila said, in a mocking sing-song.

Will glared at Sheila, but Tara and Sarah took the comment seriously.

"Who is he? Someone who goes to POSH Ed?" asked Sarah.

"Ooh, Candy's blushing!" said Tara. "It must be."

"Look, can we just eat?" asked Will.

Apparently, no. Much to Will's surprise, the girls spent as much time talking as eating. Arguing about the Oh Boyz, discussing the clothes what some other girls were wearing, and even a discussion about the principal took place while the girls ate. Will was hard pressed to keep up with the conversation while he ate his salad.

Finally, all four of them were done eating. "Girls." said Sheila, with a smirk. "You know what? I think our friend Candy here needs a make over.".

Will glared at Sheila. "You hate me, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Just doing what I can to help a fellow G., Candy." said Sheila with a smirk.

"Come on, Candy, this will be fun!" said Sarah, grabbing Will by the hand. "Come on, I know right where to start.".

Will followed Sarah eagerly, until he saw where she was leading him. Will swallowed nervously, his mouth dry. "Francine's of Wisconsin?" he asked, aware of just how feminine RIBBON made his voice sound.

Sarah just nodded as she pulled Will into the lingerie store. The walls were red padded velvet, and Will was aware of a strong, floral perfume. Female mannequins were displayed in a wide variety of undress, showing combinations of lace, silk, and feathers.

"Now, Candy." said Sarah. "I hope you're not embarrassed, but you might want to consider a little… padding.".

"Padding?" echoed Will, not understanding.

Sarah led Will over to a rack of bras and held one up. Staring at it, Will realized that the breast had a padded foam insert in it. "There." said Sarah. "You'll need to be careful what type of top you wear this with, obviously, but it should make you look like a B-cup instead of an A-Cup.".

Will tried to think of some way to refuse, but heard RIBBON use Will's voice to say "Oh, thank you, Sarah!".

"Well, go try it on!" said Sarah, giving Will a gentle push to the dressing room.

Trying to fight it, Will was forced into the dressing room, RIBBON's control of Will's legs and arms greater then Will was able to resist.

"I can't wear these!" Will hissed, sub-vocalizing, once he was inside the confines of the dressing room.

"Of course you can." said RIBBON. "This 'padding' will assist in making you look more like a girl.".

"I don't want to look like a girl!" said Will, aware he was whining.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." pointed out RIBBON, calmly. Will's arms moved under RIBBON's control, sticking out like Will was some sort of fashion dummy or doll. The training bra unfastened itself and floated off, as the padded bra floated from Will's hands and fastened in place.

"How are you doing that with the clothes?" Will asked.

"Nanobots." said RIBBON. "I am able to generate and control nanobots within a ten foot radius. Once the nanobots are in the clothing, I can use electrostatic forces to make them levitate and move them around. A similar technology is currently being used by Dr. Drakken to create flying vehicles.".

Will felt control return to his arms and legs and stepped over to a mirror. He blushed. He had to admit that, if he didn't know better, he would think he was looking at a girl when he was looking in the mirror. The inserts even matched his Mediterranean skin tones.

"Acceptable." announced Ribbon. "You will purchase two of these bras and several pairs of panties. Unless, of course, you LIKE wearing your sister's underwear.".

Will flushed at the reminder of where his clothes had come from. He quickly took off the padded bra, putting the training bra and his blouse back on. Once out of the dressing room, he picked out an identical padded bra and several pairs of panties as quickly as he could, paying with cash.

"You just carry your money in your book bag?" asked Tara. "We need to get you a purse.".

"How about Gary's?" suggested Sarah. "We can get her some new shoes there, also.".

Will turned, preparing to exit the store, when he found himself unable to move.

"What's wrong, Candy?" asked Tara.

"Um… I'll just be a minute." said Will. He hurried back into the dressing room. "RIBBON, what's going on?".

"You should change underwear." RIBBON said.

"This is ridiculous!" said Will. He turned, put his hand on the door of the dressing room, and found himself frozen in place once more. After a few minutes struggle, his shoulders slumped. "Fine, fine.".

Will quickly undressed, putting the pair of panties and training bra he had gotten from his sister's closet away in the Francine's bag. He had just pulled on a new pair of white cotton panties and was putting on the padded bra when the door to the dressing room opened.

Will turned his head in shock to look at the door, realizing he had forgotten to lock it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sarah, standing in the doorway.

"Um, no!" lied Will. "I was just changing.".

"Oh, that's a good idea. Here, let me help you."

Will flushed in embarrassment as he stood, in just a pair of panties and padded bra, and felt Sarah fasten the bra buckle in back. Will squeaked in shock as Sarah reached around, cupping the padded bra cups. "There… my, they even feel real." commented Sarah.

"I… I'll just finished getting dressed." said Will, flustered.

"Ok, Candy." said Sarah, turning and walking out of the dressing room.

Will sighed in relief that Sarah hadn't seen the front of Will's panties and quickly pulled on the skirt and blouse, then stepped into her… HIS black low heeled shoes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Dress To Impress**

"Ooh, you look much better now." said Sheila, smiling, as Will walked out.

Will was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Intelligently, he could look down and acknowledge that the new bra wasn't that big; of the four, he still had the smallest breasts even with the padding. Subjectively, however, he was hyper aware of it. He felt like Dolly Parton.

Gary's proved to be a shoe store which, as Sarah had said, that also had handbags. Much to Will's mystification, the girls seemed to go ga-ga over all the shoes on display. Shoes were shoes; surely there didn't have to be so many pairs on display.

"What shoe size are you, Candy?" Tara asked.

Will opened his mouth, about to say his men's shoe size, when he realized that would be inappropriate. He pulled off one of his sister's shoes and looked at it. "Seven." he reported.

"Those look a little loose on you…" said Tara. She grabbed out a pair of black pumps. "These are six and a half, try these on."..

Will pulled the shoes on, then stood. The shoes felt too tight, pinching his toes. He opened his mouth, about to ask for a larger size, but heard his voice say "Oh, they're just the perfect size!". RIBBON had spoken again.

"You know…" said Sarah. "You've got great legs, Candy. You should really try something with a bit more heel.".

Before Will could think of some way to protest, Candy selected a pair of black high heeled shoes with four inch heels . Will watched as his hands took off the pumps and slipped into the pointy toed, high heeled shoes. At first, it felt like torture as Will stood up. The muscles in his legs strained at the unfamiliar angle, and as he took a wobbly step, he felt sure he was about to fall over. "There's no way you can make me get these." he sub vocalized firmly to RIBBON.

Will suddenly remembered what RIBBON had said about using nanobots to control clothing. He remembered because he could feel his newly purchased panties beginning to shrink, squeezing on a very sensitive portion of his anatomy. "I'll buy them! I'll buy them!" said Will, hurriedly. He felt the pressure immediate release.

"I knew you'd love them!" said Sarah. "Here, let's get you a pair slightly lower for school wear.".

Will nodded in acceptance. He took off the high heels and, with a feeling of relief he never expected to feel when putting on women's shoes, slipped back into the low black shoes that had come from his sister's closet.

* * *

"You need a purse." said Tara. "How about this pink one? It matches your jewelry."

Will shook his head. "How about that one?" he suggested, pointing. He had intended to point at a large, beige colored purse. It was the least feminine of the purses on display. However, he found his hand turning, pointing at a dainty black bag with a long, narrow strap.

"Ok." said Tara, taking the purse down for Will.

* * *

Will winced in shock but didn't say anything in protest when he saw what the total cost of his three new pairs of shoes and the purse came up to. He paid, and turned. When he felt himself freeze, he sighed and changed the shoes he had on for a pair of black pumps, the lowest-heeled of the three pairs RIBBON had made him choose.

"And I can't forget my purse!" Will heard Ribbon say in Will's voice. Will took the remaining money from his backpack and tucked it in the purse, then slung the purse over one shoulder.

"Come on, girls, let's take a break and get some ice cream." suggested Sarah.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" said Tara.

Will followed the three girls to a Y.C.B.T Ice Cream store. Between the new shoes and the way his purse swayed and bumped into him, Will found himself reminded of his predicament. Just when he was wondering how this could get any worse, fate answered.

The ice cream store was next to an indoor fountain. Sitting at the fountain were several boys from POSH Ed… including one Will immediately recognized as Jeff.

"Oh, hey there, Candy." said Jeff. "Hi, Sarah."

"H-hi, Jeff." said Will, praying that crazed monkey terrorists would suddenly break in.

"Hey, Jeff!" said Sarah. The way she greeted him, it was clear that they were friends, with no romantic connection.

"Ooh, is that the boy you were thinking about earlier?" asked Tara, speaking softly into Will's ear so Jeff couldn't hear her.

Will flushed, and immediately realized Tara was going to draw the wrong conclusion. "No!" he blurted, then flushed again. He sounded too defensive; he knew there was no way Tara would believe him now.

The foursome went into the ice cream store. "Guess what?" Tara said to Sarah and Sheila. "Candy is sweet… on Jeff!".

"No I'm not!" said Will, but even to his own ears, his protest sounded week and flimsy.

Sheila broke into laughter, but Sarah looked at Will seriously. "I've known Jeff a long time… we grew up together." she said. "He's a great guy.".

"Let's just get some ice cream." said Will.

Will finally received a polite surprise; while RIBBON wouldn't let Will order the double decker banana split supreme Will was craving, it did allow him to purchase a vanilla cone, the same as the other three girls… the same as the three girls were having.

The four sat at the table, licking their ice creams daintily (Not that Will had a choice in the matter).

"If you do go out with Jeff, be careful." warned Tara. "He likes to put the moves on fast… tries to kiss on a first date and all that."

Will flushed.

Tara shrieked. "You let him kiss you, didn't you!" she accused Will. "And on the first day of school, too."

Will felt RIBBON force him to nod.

"You're such a slut!" accused Tara. "Where did he kiss you?".

"It was after gym class." Will said.

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Sheila. "What did it feel like?"

"I… I guess he was a good kisser." said Will. He shivered, nervous.

"Ooh, he must have been a good kisser." said Sarah. "Look at how our little Candy is trembling, remembering the kiss."

Sheila smirked. "Candy and Jeff, sitting in a tree…".

"Don't be so immature!" scolded Sarah. "I think it's great that Candy likes Jeff, and Jeff certainly seemed to like her.".

Will tried to think of some way to derail the conversation.

"Anyway, Jeff isn't that bad." said Sarah. "Ok, he tries a little too hard to be macho in front of the guys, and I've heard he's a bit touchy-feely, but he can be really sweet when you get him alone."

"It's definitely a good idea to date a boy older then you are." chimed in Tara. "Guys of our age are so… gross. Don't you think so, Sheila?".

"Oh, yes." smirked Sheila. "There's this one boy at Global Justice, named Will… he thinks he's so great, and won't even admit it when he's beaten by a girl.".

Will opened his mouth to protest, but RIBBON silenced him. Instead, Will had to sit and listen, eating his ice cream, as Sheila, Tara, and even Sara discussed the failing points of people of Will's gender and age.

At last, the four had finished their ice cream and were heading to the exit of the ice cream shop.

"Now, " said Tara. "If Jeff is still there, give him a big smile so he knows you're glad to see him. Don't wink, that's too blatant. If he talks to you somewhere private, move close to him. Guys like when you snuggle close in private. Not so much in public.".

"Yeah, and bite your lower lip ocasionally." said Sheila, with a wide smile. "Twiddle with your hair… well, if it was longer. You know… anything but acting like a boy."

"Girls!" said Sarah, interrupting the conversation to Will's relief. "Candy is doing fine of her own. Let her land Jeff in her own way."

* * *

Much to Will's relief, when he came out he discovered that Jeff and his friends had moved on. "Don't worry, Candy." said Sarah, encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll see Jeff in school tomorrow. Come on, let's go to Club Banana.".

Once in Club Banana, Will tried to go over to the racks of jeans and cargo pants, only to find RIBBON steering him toward the racks of skirts. With a sigh, Will began flipping through the skirts.

"What you need to do is get skirts and tops that you can mix and match." advised Tara.

"Be careful with the neckline." added Sarah. "You don't want anything too low cut, since it'll show your padding. Here, go try these on".

Will found himself being made to put on a mini fashion show, trying on different outfits in the changing room, and then coming out to show them off in front of the girls. Finally, three different skirts and tops had been selected, which the girls seemed to think was sufficient. With a feeling of relief, Will but on the skirt and top he'd been wearing when he came in and went to pay for the outfits.

"Wait a minute." said Sarah. "Candy, you're going to need at least one dress for when Jeff asks you out.".

"Oh, I don't think…" said Will, then realized his refusal was falling on deaf ears. Or, at least, ears deaf to hypersonic pitches. RIBBON was once again muting him.

"How about this one?" suggested Sheila, holding up a pink dress. "It matches your jewelry."

"Ooh, I'll but it would look great on you, especially with the high heels.". said Tara. "Go try it on!"

Will found himself being made to walk once more into the dressing room by RIBBON. The black high heels floated out of their box, waiting for him to step into them, as he took off his current outfit and shoes. With a sigh, he stepped into the shoes and pulled the dress on. The dress featured a zipper in the back, and Will struggled, trying to reach the zipper pull.

At last, he admitted defeat. He opened the door to the dressing room. "I need a little help." he said.

"What's wrong, Candy?" asked Sarah, stepping into the dressing room as Will stepped back. Will turned, pointing at the zipper gaping open.

"The trick is to zip it up part way before putting it on, silly." said Sarah, as she zipped the dress up. "Ooh, that dress looks great on you.".

Staring into the dressing room mirror, Will had no choice but to agree. The dress had a high neckline and short sleeves, fitting snugly on Will's chest and torso. It was especially tight at the waist, RIBBON making the dress act as a corset to give Will an hour glass shape. The skirt of the dress belled out, reaching to Will's mid-thighs and leaving his legs on display.

Will gasped in surprise as Sarah wrapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him. "Oh, Jeff is going to love you in that!" Sarah said, excitedly. "Come on, let's show the other girls."

Will followed Sarah out of the dressing room. Under RIBBON'S control he spun around to show off all sides of the dress, the skirt rising up a little as he turned.

"Oh, you definitely have to get that dress." said Tara.

"If I didn't know better…" said Sheila, staring, then shook her head. "Tara's right, you have GOT to get that dress.".

Will went back into the dressing room, only unzipping the dress part way before pulling it off. He dressed in his previous outfit and picked up the dress. He looked at the price tag and gasped in shock.

"They want how much for this dress?" he said.

"Don't be such a cheapskate." said RIBBON. "Your current funds will cover it."

"I didn't expect to spend it all!" said Will, unwillingly gathering up the dress and carefully placing it back on the hanger, smoothing out the fabric. He had to admit if felt nice, much softer and silkier then the materials he wore as a boy.

"Life is full of unexpected surprises." said RIBBON.

At the cash register, Will winced at the grand total but took the necessary money from his purse. Tara, looking at his hands, tisked. "Girl, we have GOT to schedule you for a manicure session."

"Come on, let's get to K. D. Nickels." said Sheila.

Inside the large department store, Sheila dragged Will over to the cosmetics counter, where after a quick discussion between Sheila and the sales counter girl, Will found himself buying lipstick, a gift case of facial makeup separate from the lipstick, nail polish, nail care kit, and a bottle of perfume called "Cotton Candy Kisses" but, at the price per ounce, Will felt should be called "Highway Robbery".

After buying the makeup and being made by RIBBON to put his new lipstick away in his purse, Sheila announced that 'Candy' needed to get some new pantyhose also.

"Why do you need all this new stuff?" asked Tara.

As Will tried to think of an answer, Sheila supplied one. "Candy just moved in to her new home, and the movers somehow lost most of her stuff." Sheila said.

"Aw, how awful." said Tara.

Will nodded, feeling grateful for Shiela's quick thinking.

"Oh, she probably needs a new swimsuit then." said Sarah. "The school has this great indoor heated pool."

After being made to purchase several pairs of pantyhose, with Sarah pointing out that it's always best to have extras with how easy pantyhose runs, Will found himself being hustled in to the swimwear section.

Fortunately, while Sheila kept trying to convince Will to buy a bikini, Will was able to grab onto a seafoam green one piece bathing suit by pointing out that seafoam and blue were the POSH Ed school colors.

Inside the changing room, Will looked at himself. If one ignored a very un-female looking bulge, he could easily pass for a girl. "So, how does it fit?" asked Sarah, on the other side of the door.

"Fine." said Will, then hurriedly changed back and exited the dressing room.

"Is that everything?" asked Will, as he watched the cashier finished ringing up his latest purchase.

"As long as you have a pair of pajamas for Sarah's slumber party." said Tara.

"Slumber party? What slumber party?" asked Will.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to give you your invitation!" said Sarah, digging into her backpack and pulling out a pink-and-white envelope. She handed it to Will. "I'm inviting all my group over to a slumber party at my house, Friday night. I really hope you can come.".

"I can't go." aid Will, trying to think of a plausible excuse. Much to his dread, he heard RIBBON continue to say "Not without buying pajamas first.".

"Come on, let's check out KD's sleepwear section." said Tara, grabbing Will by the arm and pulling him along as soon as Will had the bag with his new makeup in it.

In the sleepwear section, Will found himself surrounded by lace, flannel, and silk. Unwillingly, he found himself reaching for a nightgown that was covered in pink lace and frills, that looked like it had been designed by a wedding cake decorator on a sugar high. "How's this?" RIBBON had him say in his most girlish tones.

"Well, that's ok for your home, I guess." said Sarah. "But you really want pajamas for a slumber party. How about this?" she asked, offering what Will saw to his relief was a pair of white pajamas. Sure, there was a pink unicorn on the front, but if you ignored that, you might believe they were guy pajamas.

"I'll get both!" Will heard himself apparently say. He sighed as he handed over the last of his money to the cashier, then accepted the change. Fortunately, it would cover the bus ride home

Will stumbled out of the mall and onto the bus, paying his fare. The bus was crowded, and he carried his bags to the back to stand at one of the straps.

"Here!" said a young boy, about Will's age. He stood up and gestured. "You can have me seat, miss.".

"Thank you." said Will, deciding to take advantage of his apparent gender. He sat down with relief, placing the bags under the seat and placing his purse in his lap. What could possibly come next?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Let's Make A Deal**

Will Du walked into his house, carrying four large shopping bags. His purse swung at his side.

"Will?" asked his mother, Wanda Du.

"Hi, Mom." said Will. RIBBON added, "Please, mom, call me Candy."

"Um, oh-kaaaaay then, Candy…" said Mrs. Du, nervously. "Candy, your father wants to talk to you.".

Will set the shopping bags by the stairs. He tried to put the purse down also, but RIBBON wouldn't let him. Resigned to carrying the purse a bit more, he walked into the living room, his shoes clicking against the wood panel flooring.

His father, Ken Du, was sitting in the living room, busy reading a newspaper.

"Ken, honey?" said Mrs. Du. "Will's here."

"Hi, Dad." said Will. He winced at how feminine and high pitched his voice sounded.

"Mother says you're dressing like a girl." said Ken, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes sir." said Will. "It's… due to my work with Global Justice."

"Well, keep up the good work." said Ken, turning the page of the newspaper.

"Yes sir." said Will.

"Ken!" said Wanda, scandalized.

Ken sighed and put the newspaper down. "Wanda, the boy says it has to do with Global Justice. I don't see that makes it any of our business."

"Our son is out dressed like a girl and you're ok with that?" demanded Wanda.

"Look, we knew working for Global Justice would be dangerous when we agreed to let him join their teenager training program." said Ken, calmly. "Frankly, I'd rather he was dressed up as a girl then being dead or having lost a body part." Ken paused, considering. "You haven't lost anything, have you, Will?"

"No sir." said Will. He felt RIBBON tighten warningly around his neck. "And please, call me Candy.".

"Ok, Candy." said Ken, picking up his newspaper and returning to reading.

Wanda Du sighed in exasperation.

"Is there anything else, mom?" Will asked.

"No… yes." said Wanda. "I'm having Doctor Freedman over for dinner tomorrow night. I expect you to be there.".

"I will be, mom." said Will. He turned, going to pick up his shopping bags and go to his room.

Will undressed in his bathroom, sighing. Hopefully, he would wake up tomorrow and discover this had all been a bad dream. He reached for a pair of boxer shorts and found himself being frozen in place. He sighed. "I'm not even allowed to dress like a guy in my own bedroom?" he demanded.

"That statement is correct." said RIBBON. "Please use the sleepwear purchased this afternoon.".

Will frowned. "Look, let's compromise." he said. "I have to tell SOMEBODY, I can't just keep this a secret. At least let me tell my parents!"

"Negative." said RIBBON. "Your parents are not on the authorized list, furthermore they are not even Global Justice agents."

"Dr. Director. Could I tell Dr. Director?" asked Will.

"Negative." said RIBBON. "Dr. Director would likely attempt to have me removed, using methods that would be dangerous to my existence."

"Sheila! Sheila Trie." said Will, in desperation. "She already knows I'm a boy, she's a GJ agent, and I can get her to promise not to try to harm you."

Will felt his hopes rising as RIBBON did not immediately respond. "Well?" asked Will.

"You would have to make her promise not to tell anyone else." said RIBBON.

Will nodded. "Yes! Anything!"

"Do you agree to behave as a girl, following my instructions?" asked RIBBON.

Will nodded.

"If you behave until the slumber party on Friday, including doing and wearing what I tell you to, " said RIBBON. "I will allow you to tell Miss Trie about me. However, you must make her promise not to try to interfere with my mission or to tell anyone else.".

"Yes, agreed." said Will.

"Good." said RIBBON. "Now, put on a pair of panties and put on your new nightie ."

With a feeling of success, Will pulled on the frilly garments and laid down on his bed. He pulled the sheet over his chest, ignoring the two bumps in the sheet made by the padded cups of his bra, and fell asleep to dream of returning to POSH Ed, dressed as a man.

* * *

Will woke to the sound of his radio alarm clock. Somehow, the station had been changed from the news radio station he normally listened to to a pop station playing the latest boy bands. He hastily silenced the alarm from playing any more of the new song, "Sugar Sugar" by the Jugheads, and walked to the bathroom. He grimaced at his reflection. The pink RIBBON was still tied around his neck with a bow, and his body was still dressed in a pink and white lace night gown which barely reached his thighs. If he bent over or turned too fast, the bottom hem rose up, letting anyone see the white panties he was wearing. Furthermore, it seamed as if his hair was noticeably longer then it had been yesterday, making him appear even more feminine.

He sighed and went to use the toilet. A high, shrill cry echoed against the tile walls.

"My manhood! My manhood is gone!" said Will, shrieking like… well, like a girl.

"Oh, calm down." said RIBBON. "Nothing so drastic. Last night, after considering your appearance in a bathing suit, I used my wireless connection to access the internet. I did an internet search on the most effective technique for disguising male anatomy and located a method known as 'tucking'. Utilizing control of your panties last night, I followed the instructions. The process is not harmful and, left to itself, your body will soon return to its original appearance."

"But… but…" said Will.

"Last night, we reached an agreement." said RIBBON. "I expect you to follow that agreement. This will assist in your disguise, as well as allow you to use the bathroom in a more female fashion.".

After relieving his bladder and leaving the rest of Will feel less relieved, Will took a quick shower and dried off. Rubbing his hair with a second towel to dry it off, he asked suspiciously "Did you do something to my hair?". He glared at the mirror. He had not been able to take off RIBBON or the bracelets for the shower; and unfortunately the items were impervious to water.

"I have accelerated hair and nail growth to aid your appearance." said RIBBON. "There is nothing to worry about.".

"Nothing to worry about?" Will said as he went over to his shopping bags, taking out his other padded bra and a new pair of panties. He stepped into the panties, pulling them in place, and then tried to put on the bra. "You're turning me into a girl, and there's nothing to worry about?"

"I am not making you a girl. I am making you behave as a girl." said RIBBON. "Here, watch this.".

Will's arms were lifted away. The bra turned around, the clasp being fastened in front of Will's chest. The bra then turned around again, until the two padded cups now were in the correct position. Will's arms threaded themselves through the bra shoulder straps.

Will tried to go to his closet but, instead, felt himself forcibly pushed down in a chair in front of the bathroom mirror. "Please put on makeup." said RIBBON. With RIBBON's assistance and remembering what Sheila (Sheila Trie, not his sister Sheila Du) had told him, Will was able to apply the makeup correctly. Afterward, RIBBON made him apply a dab of 'Cotton Candy Kisses' behind each ear, a dab on his chest, and then a dab on his left wrist before the bracelets made him rub his wrists together. Finished, Will dressed in his new bought clothes. The only time RIBBON had to step in was when Will tried to put on the pantyhose; Will had not realized he would need to roll up the stockings before putting on the pantyhose.

"Um, good morning, Candy." said Mrs. Du is Will came downstairs in his low heeled shoes.

"Good morning, mom.." said Will. He tried to sit down, but felt himself being kept standing by RIBBON. "May I help with breakfast?"

"No, I have it." said Mrs. Du, flustered. Will had never before offered to help around the kitchen.

Will set off to school, backpack on his back and purse swinging at his side. "Remember!" his mother called from the front door. "After school, come straight home. We're having dinner with Dr. Freedman.".

"Ok, mom!" Will said.

* * *

Will's second day at school went surprisingly well. The only time he had trouble remembering where a class was, RIBBON had stepped in. In Home Ec, he and Tara were assigned as partners. At lunch time, much to Jeff's disapointment, Will again sat with Tara, Sheila, and some of their friends. Coming out of English, Will saw Jeff again. The muscular boy was looking around, obviously trying to spot Will. Will hastily ducked into another hallway, resolving to go the long way to gym.

"You are avoiding Jeff. That is not normal female behavior." said RIBBON.

"Yes it is." said Will. "I'm playing hard to get.".

Will sped up, before RIBBON could argue. He took the corner too fast, and ran into an older girl who was hanging up a poster.

"Watch it, Fresh!" snarled the girl. She had long black hair and was dressed in what, even on his second day as a girl, Will could tell were expensive designer fashions. She went back to hanging up the sign.

Will looked at it. It was advertising for try outs for the POSHE Cheerleading Squadron, to be held on Thursday (two days away). "You're on the squad?" he asked.

The girl stared disdainfully at Will. "I'm the squad captain, Muffy Lerr." She looked Will over, like he was something she had found on the bottom of her shoe. "Don't bother coming to try-outs, I doubt someone as clumsy as you could get on the team."

Will shook his head at the girl's snotty attitude and hurried on to gym, not wanting to be late. He saw Coach Bullediyk waiting at the entrance to the girl's locker room. "Candy." said Coach Bullediyk. "I got the note from your doctor."

"My doctor?" said Will, confused.

"Dr. Director sent in a note, asking that you be allowed to change in private, apparently due to some medical problem." said the coach.

"Oh, that's right." said Will.

"In that case, you will change before and after class in my office." said Coach Bullediyk, leading Will from the girl's shower room to a small office. The office even had a private shower.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bullediyk." said Will.

Once the coach had left, Will quickly changed, hurrying out to join the others doing ribbon twirling. Much to his surprise, he found he was actually enjoying it. There was something relaxing about just concentrating on physical movement and twirling a long, pink streamer.

Will came out of the gym, having just finished showing and changing, when he bumped into…

"Hi, Candy." said Jeff.

"Oh, hi, Jeff." said Will, biting his lower lip nervously.

Jeff moved closer. "I thought I might walk you home."

Will tried to think of same way to get out of this. Instead, he heard RIBBON saying, "Sure, I'd like that.". Will blushed as Jeff smiled happily. ~The big lug definitely has a crush on me… I mean, on Candy.~ thought Will.

"Here, I'll take your books for you." said Jeff.

"Oh, you don't need to do that…" said Will, but Jeff was already taking Will's book bag. He slung Will's bag over one shoulder, his own backpack on the other.

"Where do you live?" asked Jeff.

"Over on Third Street." said Will. "If that's out of your way…"

"Nope!" said Jeff. "I live just over on Tenth Street. Maybe we can walk together all the time.".

Will winced.

As Will and Jeff walked to Will's home, Will was acutely conscious of how the two of them looked. Anyone looking at them, who didn't know that Will wasn't really a girl, would call them a cute couple. The top of Will's head was only a few inches above the level of Jeff's muscular shoulders. Jeff walked with a firm, easy stride which Will had to hurry a little to keep up, with Will walking in heels and prevented by RIBBON from taking wide steps.

"Well, here we are." said Will. He took his book bag from Jeff, pulling it on. Jeff waited until Will's hands were busy adjusting the straps, then he stepped close, pressing his lips against Will's. Once again, Will felt himself frozen in shock at being kissed, his head tipped back. He felt RIBBON controlling his arms, reaching to wrap around Jeff. Finally, Jeff stepped back, breaking the kiss. Jeff smiled, licking his lips. "Mmm, sweet as Candy." he said.

Face flushed, Will turned and hurried into his house.

"Candy? Is that you?" called his mother.

"Yes, Mom." said Will. "I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework."

"Ok, Candy." said Mrs. Du. "Don't forget we have a guest coming over for dinner."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: We're Having The Doctor For Dinner…**

NoDrog wrote:Chapter Six: We're Having The Doctor For Dinner…

"Oh, doctor, thank goodness you're here." said Mrs. Du, opening the door.

Doctor Sidney Friedman stepped in. One of Middleton's most respected psychologists, he was a long time friend of Mrs. Wanda Du's family. "I'm glad I could come." said Sidney. "I understand you're concerned about one of your children?"

Mrs. Du nodded. "You'll see in a moment…. Candy?"

Will walked downstairs. After finishing his homework, RIBBON had decided since there was a guest, Will should dress up. As a result, Will was dressed in his new pink dress, RIBBON tied firmly around his neck. He was dressed in the high heels, forcing Will to take small steps to make sure he didn't make a misstep. "Hello, doctor." said Will, then under RIBBON's control he bent his knees, curtseying.

"Oh, hello, Candy." said Dr. Friedman.

"Mother, may I help with dinner?" RIBBON asked, in Will's new voice.

"Yes, that would be nice." said Mrs. Du. "Why don't you go fix drinks."

Will nodded. "What would you like, doctor?"

"Just ice water, please." said Dr. Friedman. He watched as Will turned, walking to the kitchen.

"You see?" said Mrs. Du. "It all began Sunday afternoon…."

Dr. Friedman held up a hand. "Please, Wanda." he said. "As I explained on the phone, I prefer to observe a subject personally before hearing the background."

Wanda Du nodded.

The family was gathered around the table. Ken Du, as usual, set at the head of the table, busy reading the daily newspaper. Dr. Friedman set at his right, while Wanda set across from him. After fixing and serving the drinks, Will set demurely in his chair, his hands smoothing down the sides of his skirt as he sat. The movement, by now, did not require any of RIBBON's prompting. Will had learned that it was uncomfortable sitting in a bunched up skirt. He picked up the fork and ate quietly.

"So, Candy, how was school today?" asked Wanda Du, trying to sound bright and chipper.

"School was fine." said Will. Apparently, this was not enough for RIBBON. RIBBON continued speaking for Will. "In Home Ec we were assigned our school partners, and I was lucky to get partnered with Tara Firma. She and I spent most of Home Ec talking about Sarah's slumber party. I can't wait to go. Oh, and this afternoon, Jeff walked me home. He's a junior at school, and I heard he's on the football team. He looks so dreamy."

"That's… nice, dear." said Mrs. Du, trying to sound as calm as she could.

"Mmm, Jeff…" said Mr. Du. "Am I going to need to have a talk with this boy?"

Will heard RIBBON give a convincing giggle. "Oh, dad, you're so old fashioned. Don't worry, so far Jeff has been a perfect gentlemen." RIBBON said.

"You be careful, Candy." said Mr. Du. "Boys your age… that is… *cough* Well, just be careful."

Will nodded and returned to eating. After dinner, much to Will's surprise, he heard himself volunteering to wash dishes.

Mr. Ken Du retired to his study to finish reading his newspaper while Mrs. Wanda Du and Dr. Friedman went into the living room. Wanda Du peeked into the kitchen, seeing Will put on an apron to keep his good dress from getting wet, then begin putting the pots and pans Mrs. Du had used to cook dinner into the sink to soak.

"You see?" she said. "Did you see how Candy was behaving?"

Dr. Friedman took off his glasses and polished. "Well, I don't know why you called me." he said. "From what I could see, Candy seems a very polite, well adjusted young girl. I might even go as far to call her a model daughter."

Mrs. Du had to fight back an urge to laugh hysterically. "That's just it… she's not my daughter! That is…"

Dr. Friedman frowned, putting his glasses back on. "Just a moment… I thought you said you were Candy's mother. You certainly acted like you were."

"Yes, I am Candy's mother." said Mrs. Du. "That is, I'm Will's mother, not Candy's mother, but Candy is Will…" Mrs. Du tried to explain, but every time she tried, she only seemed to mix the situation up more.

"There, there, Mrs. Du." said Dr. Friedman, taking out a bottle of pills. "A lot of parents have trouble adjusting as their children grow up and change. Here, take one of these." Dr. Friedman handed one of the pills over to Mrs. Du.

Wanda took the pill, swallowing it with a sip of water. Immediately she felt much calmer, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Dr. Friedman replaced the lid on the bottle and handed it to Mrs. Du. "Now, Mrs. Du, whenever you start feeling upset about Candy, or about anything, you just take one of those pills. Ok?"

Wanda nodded.

"Very well." said Dr. Friedman. "If you need anything else, just let me know. I enjoyed having dinner with you and your family."

"Thank you, doctor." said Wanda, as Dr. Friedman left.

* * *

In the kitchen, Will finished trying and putting away the last pan. The dishwasher was humming along, cleaning the plates and cups that had been used for dinner. Will was impressed; it was the first time he had washed dishes and he hadn't made a single mistake. Of course, part of that had been RIBBON's supervision, but still, maybe being a girl wasn't as bad as Will had thought.

"What am I saying?!?" he asked himself rhetorically. "Of course it's bad!"

"Candy? Is something wrong?" Will's dad asked from the living room.

Will opened his mouth, but felt the familiar sensation of his voice being rendered hypersonic. "I'm fine, dad!" RIBBON said. "I'm just going to watch TV."

Will skipped upstairs. Normally, Will liked to watch action or spy movies; while they were usually extremely unrealistic, there was occasionally things in the movie that Will could incorporate into his work with Global Justice. Much to his disgust, every time he turned the TV to an action movie, RIBBON sent an IR signal to the TV to change the channel. Finally, with a sigh, Will sat back to watch 'Melrose Island 90211'.

"Candy, time for bed." Mrs. Du called. Ever since Dr. Friedman had given her the pill, the world was a much nicer, happier place (and the colors were so much prettier).

Will turned off the TV. Once he had started treating the show as an investigation, he had found himself actually getting into it. While he couldn't say he had enjoyed the show, it had left him with several questions. Exactly why was Giligan taking Ginger to the prom, when he obviously liked Mary-Anne more? What had the Professor and the Skipper been arguing about? Were Mr. Howell and Mrs. Howell really going to get a divorce?

The questions so occupied his mind that he didn't really notice as he took off the dress, careful not to wrinkle it, and put on this frilly nightey.

* * *

Will was eating a bowl of cereal when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard his mother going to answer the door so he continued eating.

"Um, Candy?" his mom called. "Jeff is here."

Will felt a surge of panic. Jeff? Here? Now? He opened his mouth to tell his mom to send Jeff away, but heard his voice say "Coming, mother!"

Will was forced to the door, just stopping to grab his purse and book bag. Sure enough, Jeff was standing in the doorway, "Wow, Candy, you look great." Jeff said.

Will felt himself blush in embarrassment. He had looked in the mirror and knew Jeff was right. The shoes and short, aqua-blue skirt he was wearing emphasized Will's legs. He was wearing pantyhose, which Will was sure RIBBON had modified to make his legs look more feminine. The sea-foam blouse he was wearing was tight around Will's nipped in waist and padded bra. This morning, in addition to the makeup and hair brushing, RIBBON had made Will paint his fingernails, so his fingernails were now the same bright pink as RIBBON and the bracelets and anklets Will was forced to wear. Finally, Will's black hair, now shoulder length in the back, had been brushed until it shone.

Will walked out, feeling Jeff put his arm around Will's shoulders and pull Will close. Will was unable to resist as Jeff put his nose close to Will's right ear and sniffed at the sweet perfume Will was wearing. "Mmm, you smell nice." said Jeff. He waved at Mrs. Du. "Have a good day, Mrs. Du."

Wanda watched as Jeff and his son walked to school, snuffling close. As soon as they turned the corner, she hastily grabbed the bottle of pills Dr. Friedman had left and swallowed one.

* * *

In Home Ec, Will had to spend more time answering Tara's questions then he did listening to the teacher. Apparently, the entire school had either seen Jeff and Will walking together this morning or had heard about it. Fortunately, Jeff hadn't tried to kiss Will again, but everyone seemed to know that 'Candy' was now Jeff's official girl.

At lunch, Will felt a wave of nervousness when he sat down at the girls' table. Fortunately, it seemed as that everyone was too busy talking about the cheer tryouts this afternoon to discuss Will's romance life.

"Of course." said Sheila. "if you want to be guaranteed to get on the team, you have to kiss up to the Uffies."

"The who?" asked Will.

Sheila pointed at a table which Will had already identified as 'the popular' table. Will recognized the girl he had run into earlier at the head of the table. "Muffy, Buffy, Fluffy, and Tuffy." Sheila said. "The cheerleaders are the biggest snobs in school."

"Hey, Sarah's on the team, and she's not a snob." pointed out Tara. "Buffy's ok… except for the way she's always falling asleep in class."

"I heard she has an older boyfriend." said Betty Barrelmaker. "Like, college old. And the two of them go out at night a lot. I don't know what they do at night, but I heard the school nurse has to pull splinters from Buffy's hands a lot."

"Oh, speaking of boyfriends, let's talk about Jeff and Candy." said Sheila.

"Nothing to tell." said Will.

"That's not what I heard!" said Jill Hillclimber.

Will moaned. What next?

"Well, anyway." said Tara, changing the topic. "If we're going to try our for cheerleading, we need to look our best. Fredrico's?"

The other girls chimed in eagerly. "You are going to come with us this afternoon, right Candy?" asked Tara.

"Sure!" said Will without RIBBON's prompting. Whatever Fredrico's was, it had to be better then letting Jeff walk him home.

* * *

Will was rinsing his hair off, after gym class, when he heard the office door. "Coach Bullediyk?" he said, nervously, from inside the shower.

"Just come in to do some paperwork." Coach Bullediyk said, sitting down at her desk. Will was very conscious that he was in a shower, nude except for four plastic bracelets and a RIBBON around his neck, and that while he had closed the door to Coach Bullediyk's office, he'd left the door ajar between her office and the bathroom. "Don't worry, we're all girls here." Coach Bullediyk added.

Will slid the door of the shower open and managed to grab a towel without having to come out of the stall. He wrapped it around his body; RIBBON wouldn't let him just wrap it around his waist, so Will found himself with his nipples almost exposed at top and proof that they weren't ALL girls here almost exposed down below. Cheeks flushed, he ran across the bathroom, grabbing up his clothes and pushing the bathroom door closed.

"Aw, you're shy…" said Coach Bullediyk, her booming voice clearly audible through the door. "That's so cute."

Will dressed rapidly, applying his lipstick as fast as he could once he was dressed. "Bye, Coach Bullediyk!" he said as he hurried past, walking as fast as he could with his heels on.

"Hey!" said Jeff, from where he was waiting.

RIBBON steered Will over to Jeff, despite Will's resistance.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I promised the girls I'd go with them to Fredrico." Will said quickly. Then, much to Will's shock, he found himself pressed up against Jeff, his arms going around Jeff's waist as RIBBON pressed Will's surprised lips against Jeff's.

Jeff jerked, startled at first, then he put his own arms around. Much to Will's anxiety, he could feel one of Jeff's hand reach down, moving toward Will's bottom. Fortunately, before Jeff reached that far down, RIBBON allowed Will to break the kiss. "I… I gotta go." said Will, flushing, and hurried over to where Tara, Betty, and the others were waiting.

"You are such a slut!" said Betty, laughing at Will's embarrassed expression.

Will blushed. "I… I don't know what came over me." he lied, knowing very well it was RIBBON at work.

"You're not even a cheerleader yet, and already you're dating someone on the football team." said Tara. "Muffy is going to be SO envious of you when she finds out. She's been trying to date Jeff for ever."

"If Jeff likes you now, wait till he sees you after Fredrico is done with you." said Sheila.

Fredrico's turned out to be a hair salon. At the door, the girls (And Will... He was finding it increasingly hard, when with the group, to remember that he was NOT a girl) were met by Fredrico himself. Fredrico was a tall man, with dark olive skin. He was wearing tight black pants and a shirt that was left open to show off a muscular figure and a V of chest hair.

"Ah, senioritas, what can… Fredrico… do for you?" he asked, speaking with a heavy Spanish accent and gesturing flamboyantly.

"Hey, I know you!" said Will. "You're Fred Jones from…. Mppph…." For once, Will was not silenced by RIBBON. Instead, he had been silenced by Fredrico placing a finger on his lips.

"Ah, you are mistaken, little one. I am… Fredrico." Fredrico said, flexing his abs as he spoke in his deep, cultured voice. "Come!"

Fredrico led Will over to a hair salon chair, away from the girls. Once Will was sitting in it, Fredrico leaned close to him. In a soft voice, with no trace of a Spanish accent, Fredrico said "Look, kid, outside I'm Fred Jones. In here, I'm Fredrico. No one wants to get their hair styled by a Fred, they want a Fredrico. Ok?"

Will nodded.

"¡Bueno!" said Fredrico, standing up and switching his accent back on. "Now, we make you look muy caliente."

Fredrico had Will lay back, his head in a sink. While Fredrico washed Will's hair, an assistant began filing and smoothing Will's nails. Will considered what he knew about Fred Jones. Fred Jones had two children, John and Janet. It was through John that Will had briefly met Fred, Will had been over at John's house one night when John's father had come home in a business suit. John had been evasive when Will asked what John's dad did all day. Will had to admit that, if his dad styled women's hair all day, he'd probably be evasive also.

"There, Magnifico!" said Fredrico, standing back. Will looking at himself in the mirror. His bangs now hung at a diagonal slant, drawing attention to Will's eyes, making them look larger. In the back, his hair now curled inward at the bottom. It was an unmistakably feminine hair style. Will looked down at his fingernails. They were now gleaming pink, the same color as the lipstick, bracelets, and RIBBON he was wearing.

Will walked out of Fredrico's carrying a bag of hair care products and with the girls busy telling him and each other how good they looked.

"You know, you should ask your mom to let you get your ears pierced." said Tara. "I'll bet you'd look great with pierced ears."

"Oh, I don't think she'd let me." said Will, hastily.

Tara nodded. "I know, it's a drag… my mom won't let me get my ears pierced, I have to make do with clip-ons. Here, try these." Tara reached up, unclipping the earrings she was wearing and handed them to Will.

Under RIBBON's control, Will put the dangly earrings on. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Oh, they look much better on you then they do on me!" said Tara.

"Here, you take them back." said Will, reaching for the earrings.

"Keep 'em." said Tara, generously.

"I couldn't." protested Will, knowing that unfortunately he could. He tried to take off the earrings, but felt RIBBON stopping him.

"See you at tryouts!" Shiela said, as the group disbanded.

Will walked home. With every step, the earrings jingled and swayed on his earlobes. His purse, carrying his makeup, swung over his right shoulder as he carried the bag of feminine shampoo and conditioner in his left hand. His hips swayed, helping him balance on his heeled shoes. When Will got home, he let himself in with his set of keys, which he now had to keep in his purse, and discovered a note.

"Dear Candy, your dad is taking me out to dinner and a movie. We won't be home till late. Dinner is in the microwave. Love, Mom.".

Will carried his plate upstairs after heating it in the microwave, and set down at his desk. He stared at his reflection. He stared at the girl in the mirror. "I can't take this anymore!" he shouted, aware even as he shouted that his voice was high pitched, feminine sounding.

"What's wrong?" asked RIBBON.

"What's wrong?" demanded Will. "What's wrong? You dress me up like a girl, make me act and talk so that even my own parents are calling me Candy, most of the school thinks I'm dating Jeff, and heaven knows what my boss thinks about all this… You've ruined my life! I can't take this anymore!"

"Candy, you're being stubborn." said RIBBON. "I don't see why you're blaming me. All I'm doing is following my programming. Now eat your dinner."

"No!" said Will. "I'm on hunger strike. I'm on sit down strike. I'm not doing another thing you tell me."

RIBBON did not, technically, have lungs. Still, it did manage to create a realistic sounding sigh. "I see." said RIBBON. "Candy, you are behaving childishly."

Will stuck his tongue out at his reflection in the mirror, glaring at the pink RIBBON around his reflection's neck.

Will yelped as at felt as if someone had grabbed his arms and were twisting them behind his back. Using the bracelets' grip on Will's wrists and ankles, RIBBON forced Will to lay down over his bed. As Will struggled, helplessly, he saw one of his own leather belts floating out of the closet.

"Candy, this is for your own good." said RIBBON, firmly.

Will cried out in shock and pain as the belt swung, smacking Will firmly against his bottom. The skirt and panties seemed to be no protection as, over and over, he was spanked. Within minutes, tears were coming from his eyes and he was squirming in pain. Finally, RIBBON seemed satisfied. "There." said RIBBON. "Now, are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes!" whimpered Will.

"Good. Now, do you still want to go to the slumber party Friday night and tell Sheila?" asked Ribbon.

Will nodded.

"Ok, but any more temper tantrums like this, and I may not let you go." said RIBBON. The belt returned to the closet, and then RIBBON released its grip on Will.

Will went back to his desk. He tried tentatively to sit down, then decided it was better to eat standing up. After finishing his dinner and taking the plate downstairs, Will changed into his nighty and laid down on his side.

"Will." said RIBBON, as Will lay in bed. "Things will go much nicer if you cooperate with me. I'm not that bad. I can be very useful to you."

"All you've done is make my life miserable." said Will. "I don't see anyway you can help me." Will turned off the lights, refusing to speak anymore to RIBBON. As Will stared into the darkness, , he wondered how he had been broken so easily. As an agent, he was mentally prepared for physical torture, to laugh off things that would give other people nightmares just thinking about it. However, a nanobot equipped piece of ribbon had broken him. Not just through the pain, but the sensation of being helpless and humiliated inside his own house. Well, fine. He would make it through this week, and tell Sheila Trie. Together, the two of them would find a way to defeat the RIBBON and show that Will Du was a true man of mystery. Satisfied, Will snuggled up, feeling the padded cups of his bra rub against his nighty, took in a deep breath of the Cotton Candy Kisses perfume he was wearing, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Two Four Six Eight, Who do we appreciate?**

_Aerobatics routine borrowed from the movie 'Bring It On'. All other disclaimers from Prologue still apply._

Will got up with a new determination. As he used the shampoo and conditioner he had gotten at Fredrico's, he reminded himself of the plan. Get through the week, get the RIBBON off with Sheila's help. He dried off, slipping into a newly laundered pair of panties and bra, remembering to fasten the bra backwards and then turn it around. He applied makeup and perfume, staring in resolve at the mirror. He had a minor breakdown last night, but he was back on the job. After all, he was sure that there weren't any new surprises that RIBBON could throw at him. Will finished dressing, tucking his makeup back in his purse and checking to make sure his hair still looked the way Fredrico had styled it.

Will sat down for breakfast, glancing at his dad and mom. As usual, his dad was buried behind the newspaper. "So, Mom, did you have a good time last night?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," said Wanda Du. "We went to see Bride Wars 2: The Bridal Party Strikes Back."

"Oh, Mom, I'm expecting a delivery," said RIBBON, in Candy's voice. Will blinked. Delivery? What Delivery? "When it arrives, could you please make sure to bring it to my school, right when school closes?"

"Sure, I guess, Candy," said Wanda.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best!" said RIBBON, then prompted Will to go over and hug his mom.

Wanda hugged back. While, even with the pills, she wasn't 100% happy with her son's transformation, she had to admit that Candy was certainly more visibly affectionate then Will had been.

Will opened the door and groaned. There was Jeff, waiting for him. Now he couldn't even use the walk to school to find out from RIBBON what this mysterious delivery was.

"Wow, you look great," said Jeff.

"Thanks," said Will. He felt RIBBON reach up with Will's arm, making Will play with a lock of hair. "Let's get going."

Will didn't resist as Jeff put his arm around Will's waist, pulling him close. It wasn't worth the struggle fighting RIBBON; RIBBON just had too strong a grip on Will's body. Instead, Will just relaxed, leaning his head slightly against Jeff's shoulder.

* * *

Wanda Du was busy working on a magazine article for Bungee Jumping (her work as a magazine writer allowed her to work from home) when she heard the doorbell ring. When she came to the door, she saw a Fred-X delivery man at the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, have a delivery for Candy Du?" said the delivery person.

"She's my s…. that is, I'm her mother," said Wanda, not wanting to discuss her son's gender bending with a stranger. She took the clipboard from the Fred-X delivery man and signed.

"Here you go," said the man, handing over the box. It was about the size of a shoe box, with an invoice attached.

Wanda shut the door and opened the invoice, curiosity getting the better of her. "Paid for: One (1) pair of Mediterranean, True-Feel Breast Simulators. Get that full figured look," the invoice said. Wanda promptly took out the bottle of pills and gulped one down.

* * *

Will showered quickly, bathroom door firmly closed in case the coach went into her office. All through lunch, the cheerleading tryouts had been all the girls at his table talked about. The entire school was buzzing about it. Will just hoped that RIBBON wasn't serious about making Will try out. Will had just finished getting dressed when the coach opened the bathroom door.

"Candy?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Bullediyk?" Will asked.

"Your mom is here," the Coach said, then let Mrs. Du into the office.

"Here you go, dear," said Wanda Du, pushing the box into Will's hands. "I'll… I'll just be going."

"Oh, please stay!" RIBBON said in Candy's voice. "I want you to watch me try out for cheerleaders."

Will watched, helplessly, as RIBBON finally convinced his mom to stay for the tryouts. Will groaned. Now, he wasn't even forced to try out for cheerleading, he had to do it with his mom watching. He carried the mysterious box into the bathroom, setting it on the counter. Once the door was closed, with his mom and the Coach outside, he asked, "What is this?"

"You'll see!" said RIBBON. Will opened the package. Inside, Will immediately realized were a pairs of 'falsies'. These were much more realistic then the ones in his bra. These even had fake nipples attached.

RIBBON forced Will to take off his top and bra. Ignoring the included bottle of body glue, RIBBON levitated the pair of fake breasts and positioned them in place, using nanobots to adhere them firmly. As Will watched, RIBBON adjusted the skin tones of the falsies, until even Will had trouble determining where the falsies started and his real body ended.

"How did you get these?" Will demanded as RIBBON removed the padding from the bra Will had been wearing and then put the bra in place. With the new falsies, the bra felt much tighter.

"I was able to order them on the internet," RIBBON replied. Will sighed, pulling the top back on to hide his bra, and put the foam inserts in the trash.

* * *

Wanda Du set down on the bleachers in the gym. She couldn't believe this; she was waiting to see her son try out as a cheerleader. As a GIRL cheerleader. At this rate, the bottle of pills Dr. Friedman gave her wouldn't last a month. Maybe they came in different flavors.

"Well, look who's here., it's Wanda Waive."

Wanda tensed. That voice… not only was she in a high school, now she felt like she was back IN high school. "May Phields?" she asked, turning. Yes, it was May, the bane of Wanda's days at Polk County High.

"It's May Lerr, now," said May.

"Good for you," said Wanda. "I married Ken Du. You remember, the football quarterback you tried to date in high school."

May laughed. "That's so cute. What brings you here? *I'm* watching my daughter Muffy start as the captain of the POSHE Cheerleading squad."

"Well, my daughter is trying out for the squad," said Wanda.

"If she's anything like you were in high school," said May with a sniff. "I doubt she has much chance of getting in."

Wanda looked to the stand, seeing Will enter. ~Come on, Will… Show these Lerrs~ Wanda thought.

In the middle of the gym, a young teenage girl, slightly chunky but with wonderful hair, had just finished giving a cheer.

Muffy, Buffy, Tuffy, Puffy, and Sarah were sitting at a table in front of the girl. Muffy, as team captain, was in the middle. "I'm sorry, we already have one lard ass on the team," Muffy said, gesturing at Puffy. "We don't need another one. Next!"

Puffy (Actually, Perilla Tangreen) was an overweight girl who'd had a major girl-crush on Muffy; not even Muffy's constant belittling of her stopped Puffy's attempts to be just like Muffy. In return for her puppy-dog like devotion and meek acceptance of Muffy's abuse, Muffy allowed Puffy to occasionally hang out with the other Uffys.

As the girl trying out left in tears, Sarah leaned over. "Muffy, that was cruel."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Muffy, false contritely. "Not. I'm here to make our cheerleading squad the best, NOT to be nice."

Will came out, nervous, and stood in front of the table. He had no idea what RIBBON expected him to do.

"Ok," said Muffy. "Let's try you with an easy routine, ok? Front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back hand spring, and a full twisting lay out at the end."

Sarah gasped at the complexity of the routine Muffy had just outlined. Will opened his mouth to say he had no idea what Muffy was talking about, but instead heard RIBBON saying, "Sure."

"What are you doing?" Will sub vocalized, nervously, as RIBBON moved him to the center of the mat.

"Just relax." said RIBBON softly as music began to play.

Will took a deep breath and let his body go limp. He had accepted RIBBON controlling his body before, but this was the first time Will was just actively trying to allow RIBBON to control him. Several jaws dropped, including Will's, as RIBBON put Will's body through an amazing aerobatics display. It felt almost like he was watching someone else move rather then himself.

When Will finished, several of the girls and the mothers watching broke into spontaneous applause.

Several jaws dropped, including Will's, as RIBBON put Will's body through an amazing aerobatics display. When Will finished, several of the girls and the mothers watching broke into spontaneous applause.

"Fine," said Muffy. "You're on the team. Barely."

Sarah grinned at Will as she handed Will an official POSHE cheer uniform in Will's size.

Wanda Du hurried down, hugging Will. "Candy, that was amazing!"

"Thank mom, it was nothing," said Will.

"Well, you really showed them!" Wanda said. "Come on, let's celebrate."

"Ok…" Will heard himself apparently saying. "But let me try this on first."

* * *

Will set in the ice cream parlor, dressed in a sea-foam green cheerleader's uniform with dark blue accents. He ate his ice cream mechanically, thinking. Under RIBBON's control, he had done moves he would never have thought possible. Also, Dr. Aladocious had been developing RIBBON for Global Justice. There were a lot of unanswered questions.

"So, Candy, where would you like to go next?" asked Wanda.

"Actually, mom, could you take me to the Global Justice Training Center?" Will asked.

"Sure, if that's where you want to go," said Wanda. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to try out some new moves," said Will.

* * *

Global Justice maintained a special training area for operatives. Built under a videogame arcade, the arcade overhead covered up any strange noises that might come from the underground facility. Using the latest in holographic and combat robotics, the Training Center, could simulate a wide variety of combat and mission scenarios. Will had been in this Training Center many times, practicing everything from Combat Driving to terrorist/hostage combat scenarios. However, this was the first time he'd gone in wearing a pleated skirt and mid-riff baring top.

"Ok, you were designed as part of the Kim Factor imitative, correct?" said Will, as he turned around slowly. He had set the computer for random scenario, and currently he was walking through what appeared to be an abandoned old west town.

"Yes," replied RIBBON.

"Ok, I know Kim Possible. I've worked with Kim Possible," said Will. "And you are no Kim Possible emulator. She tends to be a lot more tom-boyish."

Will suddenly found himself being made to do a cartwheel over to where some water barrels were set up. Puffs of dust on the ground showed where he had just barely missed being hit by simulated gunfire. "Ok, that was a bit Kim like," he admitted as he ducked behind the barrels. He could just see the gunman, at the front door of what had been a hotel.

"My field combat and maneuvers data comes from an exhaustive study of Kim Possible. My social and civilian mode programming comes from various sources compiled by Dr. Aladocious," said RIBBON.

Will maneuver closer to the hotel doorway, careful to keep out of sight of the gunmen. He was mentally planning a simple disarm move, then immobilizing the subject. Instead, RIBBON made him high-kick the gun out of the gunman's hand, then grabbed the man's arm and hip-throw him out onto the street, knocking him unconscious.

Will stepped inside, spotting another gunman standing by a window curtain. Before Will could decide what to do, RIBBON made him do a barrow roll, coming up in front of the man. In a move Will recognized from rhythm gymnastics, RIBBON made him grab the curtain and wrap it around the man's arms. While the man stared at him in confusion, Will grabbed the man's head and twisted it, causing the man to slump unconscious.

"Ok, you got some moves," Will said. "What else have you got?"

"You're going to want gloves," RIBBON said.

***

Will stared at the pile of pulverized bricks. Inside the white lace gloves RIBBON had chosen from the supply of clothing maintained by the training center, Will was prepared to bet he hadn't even chipped a nail.

"Nice!" Will said.

"Very impressive, Agent Du."

Will turned. "Dr. Director!" he said, startled, then found himself curtseying. He was really starting to wonder about Dr. Aladocious; who in the world still curtsied?

"I'll admit I've been a little worried about you, er, Candy." said Dr. Director. "But if wearing skirts did that for all my agents, even I might start wearing one."

"Thank you, ma'am," RIBBON said, using Will's vocal cords. "Were you listening in on my practice session?"

"Just watching," said Doctor Director. "When you came in to the training center for unscheduled usage, it activated the security cameras; the security system isn't set up for sound. Too much background noise from the video game arcade." Doctor Director looked questioningly at Will. "Why, have you started talking to yourself?"

"You'd be surprised," muttered Will.

"Why the outfit, Candy?" asked Dr. Director.

"I just made the POSHE Cheerleading team!" RIBBON said in Candy's voice. RIBBON made Will go through a mock cheering routine. "Give me a hug! Give me a kiss! Give me a cheer, for Global Jus-tice!"

"Um, very nice, Candy." said Dr. Director.

* * *

After his work-out at the training center, Will took another shower at home. He stared down at himself. RIBBON had refused to remove the falsies. Will reached down, running his hands over them. They had warmed to his body temperature, and felt extraordinarily realistic. One of his fingers lightly brushed over one of the nipples and he gasped in shock as he felt a touch on his real, hidden vestigial nipples. "What… what was that?" he demanded.

"Direct nerve stimulation." said RIBBON. "The nanobots holding the falsies in place will now let you feel what you would feel if the falsies were real.".

Will stepped out of the shower, drying off, and set down to pee. After three days of RIBBON keeping him tucked, it no long freaked him out about having to use the bathroom like a girl. "You expect me to wear these all the time?" asked Will.

"Yes," said RIBBON. "Now, be a good girl and put on your nighty for bed."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: P-a-r-t-why?**

School on Friday seemed to drag on. At lunch, while Sheila, Tara, and Betty were congratulating Will on getting onto the cheerleading team, Will yearned to tell Sheila about RIBBON. However, RIBBON had been insistent. If Will wanted to tell Sheila about RIBBON's existence, Will had to wait for Sarah's slumber party and tell Sheila in private. Finally, the school day ended. Will hurried out of gym to find Jeff waiting for her… er, him, as usual..

Will kissed Jeff on the cheek. "I've gotta rush home to get ready for Sarah's party." he said quickly.

"Party?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, Sarah's having a slumber party tonight." said Will. He waved and then began heading home as fast as he could in heels and a skirt.

At home, Will unpacked his book bag and put in a clean outfit and the still unworn pair of pajamas. He went to the bathroom, packing enough items for an overnight stay. His parents were out, and he had already told them where he would be spending the night. He took a moment to check his appearance in the bathroom mirror, retouching up his lipstick without RIBBON's prompting. He wanted to impress Sarah with his appearance, even if it was his appearance as a girl.

Will hurried to Sarah's house. When he rang the doorbell, much to his surprise, Sarah opened the door wearing a once piece bathing suit. "Hi, Candy!" Sarah said. "Come on, we're going to the hot tub.".

Will stepped into the house, seeing Tara, Betty, and Jill were already there wearing bathing suits. "I didn't bring my suit." said Will. "I didn't know you had a hot tub.".

"You could always go skinny dipping." said Sheila, smirking as Will blushed at the thought of being naked in a hot tub with four teenage girls.

"Sheila!" said Sarah reprovingly. "Here, don't worry, I think I have a suit that will fit you.".

Will followed Sarah to her room. As Sarah looked through her closet, Will looked around . He was acutely aware of being in a bedroom with a girl he was attracted to. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, mom had a business trip for the weekend and dad went with her." said Sarah. She came out, holding a purple bikini. "Here, try this on.".

Will grabbed the bikini and ducked into the bathroom to change. This was the skimpiest outfit he'd ever worn, if you didn't count the nightie. The bikini was a thong, giving Will the uncomfortable feeling the fact he was a boy might be revealed at any time. The nipples of Will's false breasts were clearly outlined through the thin material. Will yipped, turning in surprise, as Sarah opened the bathroom door.

"Oh, you look great!" said Sarah, giving Will a hug. Will blushed, feeling it as his false breasts pressed close to Sarah's real ones. "I could just eat you up, Candy!" Sarah said, laughing at Will's blush.

"I don't think this is a good idea." said Will.

"Don't be so shy." said Sarah. "It's just us girls. Now, come along or I'll spank you." she said playfully.

* * *

Will set down in the hot tub. "Hey, move over." laughed Sarah, sitting next to Will. The hot tub was designed with four large seats, so there was room for Sarah and Will to share a seat, but they had to sit close together. The other seats were already taken, so it was obvious Sarah had to share a seat with someone. Will felt a surge of pleasure that she had chosen to sit with Candy.

"Mmm, I love the way this feels." said Sheila, leaning back and enjoying the hot water. "When did you get so good at gymnastics, Candy?"

"It's a recent development." said Will.

"You were amazing." said Sarah. "I thought Muffy was going to have a stroke. With you on the team, we're sure to win the Tri-area cheerleading competition this year.".

"I don't know…" said Tara. "There's a lot of competition.".

Sarah put her arm around Will. "Candy's our secret weapon." she said. "Don't worry, Candy, we can practice together for the contest. You'll be my special project, I'll work on you every day and night if needed."

Will shifted, his bikini bottom suddenly feeling extremely tight.

"So, what movie are we going tonight?" asked Betty.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch The Truth About Kittens and Puppies." said Sarah.

"I brought over DEBS." said Tara. "we could watch that."

"What's DEBS?" asked Will.

"Oh, you'll love it. It's about a group of secret school age spies." said Sheila.

"Sounds like it'd be fun to watch." said Sarah.

* * *

Sarah stood up, her body glistening with water droplets clinging to her body. Will felt his mouth go dry. "I'm going to go order pizza." Sarah said, climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel. "Do you girls want to stay in the hot tub awhile longer?"

"No, I'm good." said Sheila, getting up. Tara, Jill, and Will stood up also. Will shivered at the cold air, watching as the nipples on the falsies tighten up in response, and quickly dried off. He went into a bathroom, changing into the pajamas he'd brought. Hopefully, he could soon find a way to talk to Sheila alone.

By the time he came out, Sheila, Betty, and Sarah were already sitting in the TV room. Tara was busy putting a DVD in the player. "Come sit over here." said Sarah, patting an empty seat on the couch next to her. Will set obediently as Tara started the movie.

On the screen, Amy had just bumped into Lucy Diamond. Tara hit pause on the DVD while Sarah got up. "Anyone want to help me with the pizza?"

"I will!" volunteered Will.

* * *

Will wasn't sure which he disliked more; the way the pizza guy had leered at Sarah, or the fact that he had leered just as much at 'Candy'. Will and Sarah returned to the TV room, hot pizza boxes in hand, and sat down to watch the rest of the movie. About halfway through the movie, Sarah leaned over, resting her head against Will. Will felt his heart racing, paying more attention to how Sarah's body felt close to his then he did to the movie ending.

"Ooh, they're kissing again!" said Betty, making a gagging face.

"Oh, grow up." said Sarah. "Haven't you ever kissed another girl?"

"Yeah, my mom." said Betty. "Come on, I'll bet none of you would ever kiss a girl like that.".

"Fine." said Sarah. She turned and, much to Will's surprise, pulled Will close to her. Will stiffened in shock as Sarah bent down, pressing her lips against Will's. Will trembled, feeling Sarah hold him tight, so close he could feel her heart beating in counter-rhythm to his.

Sarah broke the kiss. Will looked up, seeing that Sarah's face was flushed, her breathing a little ragged. Will's heart was going a mile a minute, and he bet his face was so red you could see it from the moon. Sarah gave a slight shake of her head then turned. "Ha, so there, Betty."

"Better watch it, Sarah." said Sheila. "Jeff might not like you putting the moves on his girl."

"I can't believe you did that!" said Tara. "You're so bad, Sarah!" Tara grabbed a cushion and threw it playfully at Sarah. The group dissolved into a pillow fight.

* * *

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" laughed Tara, who was giggling while Sarah was mock-threatening her with a cylinder shaped cushion from the couch.

"Good, you can do my toe-nails." said Sarah.

The girls set down in pairs. Will set down by Sheila, taking his pink nail polish out of his purse and handing it to Sheila. "I need to talk to you, alone." he said softly. "It… involves Global Justice."

"Ok." said Sheila. "But first, lets get your toe-nails painted."

* * *

After watching Sheila paint his toenails, and with a little help from RIBBON, Will was able to do Sheila's toes, smoothing out the toenail edges with a file and then painting them in the shade of bright red Sheila had chosen. He closed the bottle of nail polish and handed it back to Sheila.

Sheila stood up, walking carefully with the foam spacers between her toes, not wanting to smear the polish on her toe-nails. "I'm going to go put the rest of the pizza away in your fridge, Sarah." Sheila said. "Candy, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure!" said Will, hurrying upright and finding himself forced to mirror Sheila's odd walk, holding his toes out and as far apart as he could. The two carried the pizza boxes into the kitchen, where Sheila started consolidating the remaining slices into one pizza box. "So, what's up?" she asked. "And does it have to do anything with you being 'Candy'?"

"Yes it does." said Will. "But before I can tell you, I have to get you to promise that you won't tell anyone else, even Dr. Director. I need your solemn oath, or I can't tell you."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious." She paused, waiting a moment.

Will licked his lips, nervous. He wanted to drum his fingernails with impatience, but he was afraid he'd break a nail.

"Ok, I promise. I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me." said Sheila.

"Before she left for the Antarctica base, Dr. Aladocious was working on a behavior modification device." said Will. "It was programmed to make male agents act female. She was trying to show it to me, and somehow it accidentally got activated, without either her or I realizing."

Sheila's eyes got wide. "You're joking!" she said.

"No, and it's programmed to keep itself secret." said Will. "It wouldn't allow me to tell anyone else, not even Doctor Director. The only way I could get it to let me tell you was by making you promise to keep it secret, and I'll need you to promise not to try to destroy or damage it in anyway.".

Sheila paused. "Where… where is it?".

Will tugged on his pajama top, pointing at where RIBBON as always was tied around his neck. "Right here… it's called RIBBON.".

"Hello, Sheila." RIBBON said.

Sheila jerked, startled. "Hello, RIBBON."

"I hope you will keep my existence secret and not try to harm me." said RIBBON. "Otherwise, I will be forced to take drastic action to prevent you from stopping my mission."

"Please, Sheila, I could really use your help." said Will.

"Don't worry." said Sheila, with a predatory smile. "I'll 'help' in any way I can."

"Great!" said Will, not noticing the evil in Sheila's smile. "The first issue is what do I do about Jeff."

"Ah, boy troubles." said Sheila. "You really ARE acting like a girl!"

"Quit it!" whined Will. "It's a real problem… RIBBON won't let me just dump him, and I'm afraid he might…" Will broke off what he was saying, blushing hard.

"Find out that his sweet little Candy has an all-boy center?" said Sheila. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Thank you, Sheila!" said Will, impulsively hugging her.

"No touchee! No touchee!" said Sheila, squirming. Will hastily released her. "Look, no offense, but until I can decide whether you're a guy or a girl, no touching."

"Ok." said Will.

"Let's get back to the party." said Sheila.

* * *

"You two were in there awhile." said Tara, suspiciously.

"Candy needed a little help with… ah, finding the garbage can." said Sheila. "We had to look around awhile to find where to throw the empty pizza boxes away."

Will looked around and saw that Sarah and the others were setting out makeup cases. "Come on, it's make over time." said Sarah. "Sheila, you got to do Candy when we were doing toe-nails, I want a chance to do her now.".

Will furiously told himself that Sarah did NOT mean how that sounded as he knelt down next to Sarah. Sarah picked up a brush. "Here, Candy, hold your hair out of the way." said Sarah. "I'll do you, then you can do me.".

Will obediently pulled his hair back and blushed as Sarah moved, kneeling over Will's legs so that she was very close to Will, so close that the front of her pajama top rubbed against the front of Will's. RIBBON's nanobots faithfully transferred the sensation of Sarah's breasts brushing against Will's, even through several layers of cloth. He closed his eyes as Sarah picked up a brush, putting on a thin base of concealer, then added blush to Will's cheeks. "I am SO jealous of your skin. It's like flawless." said Sarah. "The eyebrows need a little shaping, however.".

"Here, I'll get your hair while you do Sarah." offered Betty, kneeling behind Will and beginning to run a hairbrush through Will's hair. Will flushed but picked up the concealer brush, deciding he couldn't go wrong if he did for Sarah what Sarah had done for him.

Will had heard of various interrogation techniques. Shoving splinters under fingernails, the Chinese water torture, and even the rack. However, he had to admit getting his eyebrow hairs plucked was a new one for him. Still, he managed to put blush on Sarah's cheeks while she finished tweezing his eyebrows.

"Hold still." said Sarah. She moved closer, her breasts rubbing against Will's false ones, as she used a small black brush to apply mascara to Will's lashes. "Now, close your eyes so I can put on eye shadow."

Will closed his eyes obediently, feeling gentle pressure as Sarah worked. "There." said Sarah. "Now, pucker up."

Will swallowed, his mouth dry, staring at Sarah. His heart felt it was going a mile a minute, and his panties were definitely feeling tight. He puckered his lips. Was Sarah going to kiss him again? Will felt a gentle pressure on his upper lip and opened his eyes.

Sarah finished applying lipstick to Will's upper lip. "Ok, roll your lips together." said Sarah. Will obeyed, getting lipstick on both lips.

"Ooh, that looks great! Go see yourself in the mirror!" said Betty.

Will looked. Betty had found a pink ribbon somewhere that matched the color of RIBBON and braided the ribbon and Will's hair into a pony-tail. Pulled back, the dangling clip-on earrings Will was wearing was more obvious. The mascara and eye-shadow emphasized Will's eyes, making them stand out, and the lipstick make his lips look fuller. No one, looking at Will's face now, would doubt that Will was a girl.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Quite an Ear-Full. **

Will woke up in the morning, curled up on a couch with a blanket over him. He took his book bag into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on the pair of panties, skirt, and top he'd brought from home. He came out, finding Sarah and Sheila awake and Betty and Tara still sleeping. "I can't find my bra," complained Will.

Sheila ducked into the kitchen and returned, carrying Will's bra with a pair of ice tongs.

"Where was it?" demanded Will.

"Sorry, Candy," said Sarah. "You were the first one to fall asleep, and must pay the penalty."

"In the freezer," said Sheila, smirking as Will grabbed the cold fabric. Will frowned and turned back to the bathroom.

"Oh, go ahead and put it on now," said Sarah. "Just us girls here."

Blushing, with Sarah and Sheila watching him, Will pulled his top up to expose the two falsie breasts and put the bra on. He hissed as he twisted the cold cups into position, wishing the nanobots weren't so faithful at duplicating sensations as both his real nipples and the falsie nipples tightened up at the cold. He pulled his top down.

"I'll go start on breakfast," offered Sarah, heading for the kitchen. Will stepped to follow her, but then Sheila grabbed his arm.

"I had an idea last night for how you could get rid of Jeff," said Sheila, grinning.

"Great, what is it?" demanded Will.

"Oh no," said Sheila. "If you want to know, you have to pay the price first."

"Are you girls coming?" asked Sarah.

"We'll talk later," said Sheila, quietly.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Sheila, standing up.

Will glanced out of the bus windows to see the Darth Mall. He climbed out, following his fellow Global Justice agent. He was feeling both hope and apprehension. The hope was that, whatever idea Sheila had, it would get Jeff to stop dating him. The apprehension was waiting to see what price Sheila would demand before she shared her idea.

Sheila led him to a jewelry store. "Don't worry, we have an appointment."

"Appointment for what?" demanded Will.

"To get our ears pierced, silly," said Sheila. "Now you won't need those clip-ons."

"WHAT?!?" said Will.

"Look, my mom finally agreed to let me get my ears pierced, and I don't want to do it alone," said Sheila. "I already called and asked your mom. She said she had to take a pill, then told me it was fine."

"I don't want to get my ears pierced!" said Will, bringing his hands up reflexively to cover his earlobes protectively. He realized that his arms, in this position, were pressing against the two false breasts that were nanobotically attached to his chest, emphasizing them. He dropped his arms down.

"Please, Candy? asked Sheila. "Look, I… I'll tell you my idea even if you don't come along, but I would really like the company." Sheila looked down. She would never have normally admitted this to Will, but thinking of Will as Candy made it easier. "I'm scared of doing this alone."

Will took a deep breath. He was a little surprised that RIBBON wasn't compelling him to do this. "Look, I'll go in with you, but I don't want to get my ears pierced. What if the guys… the other guys at GJ saw me with pierced ears?"

"Like they wouldn't comment about the way you look now?" asked Sheila.

Will blushed. "All these changes… once I get rid of RIBBON, they're all reversible. Pierced ears are permanent… aren't they?"

"No!" said Sheila, excitedly. "I read up a lot before asking my mom… For the first month, if you stop wearing earrings, the holes close up. Even if they don't, with no jewelry in them, they're practically unnoticeable. Pleeeeease?!?"

Will had never been able to resist pleading from a pretty girl, even though he now appeared to be one. "Ok," he said. "But you have to tell me your idea."

"Sure!" said Sheila. She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him into the store before he could change his mind.

"Hi, welcome to Pierce's," said a young woman, dressed in a black shirt with the "Pierce's" logo on the front and jeans. Will noticed that she had a pierced eyebrow, multiple rings in each ear, and a nose stud. He suspected her clothes hid more jewelry and was extremely grateful that Sheila and he were only going to get a single ear piercing in each ear.

Sheila explained to the young woman what she and 'Candy' were here for.

"Ok," said the woman. "I'll get the chair ready. Do you two know what type of studs you want?"

Sheila and Will both shook their heads no. The woman led them over to a display case of studs, then left them alone to decide.

"Ooh, how about these for you?" Sheila said, picking up a package and handing them to Will.

Will had been looking for the least noticeable studs available. The ones Sheila had handed him were larger then the ones he was looking for, and featured bright pink stones in a gold setting. He held them up and had to admit they went well with the RIBBON around his neck. "I don't know…" he said.

"They're perfect for you," said Sheila, firmly. "How about these for me?" She picked up a pair of small emerald studs, that matched her green eyes.

"Oh, good, you've chosen," said the woman, who had returned without Will noticing. "Candy, let's do you first."

Will sat down in the chair, nervous. As a Global Justice agent, he had though he was prepared to face any sort of physical torture an enemy could device. Bamboo slivers under the fingernails? A piece of cake. Chinese water torture? It was all wet. So why did the feel of the cold liquid sprayed on his earlobes and the sight of the stainless steel piercing gun make him feel like he was about to wet his panties in fear?

Will clenched his eyelids shut, body trembling in fear as the piercing gun moved closer…. Closer…. Any moment now, he expected to feel excruciating pain shoot through his earlobes. He felt a small pinch on each ear lobe, no doubt the woman getting ready to inflict unspeakable agony on Will's poor, defenseless ears.

"There, all done."

Will opened his eyes and looked into a mirror. The piercing had been, as the woman and Sheila had promised, virtually pain free. He stared at his face in the mirror, still wearing the elaborate make-up from last night. His now long, black hair was pulled back, the pink glass gems twinkling from his earlobes. He reached up to the studs, discovering his ear lobes were still numb from the spray.

The woman smiled at Will's face, mistaking his look of shock for a look of delight. "You look gorgeous," she assured him as she replaced the used cartridge in her piercing gun with a fresh one. "Now, it's your friend's turn."

A few minutes later, Sheila came out of the piercing area, to find Will staring at a mirror, fingering his newly pierced ear lobes. "They're real." said Sheila, with a grin. "Come on, let's go."

Will and Sheila started walking through the mall, Will aware of all the guys turning to check out him and Sheila. He felt RIBBON, for the first time today, speak up. "Thank you for buying me the pretty earrings," RIBBON said in Candy's voice.

"You're welcome," said Sheila. She looked at Will, curiously. "Was that you or the RIBBON?"

"RIBBON," said Will. "But thank you for buying the earrings for me. I never expected being a girl to involve so much shopping."

"Shopping is FUN," said Sheila. She steered him over to a set of benches. Will obediently followed, not even thinking of objecting to Sheila making decisions for him. Will carefully straightening out his skirt as he sat down. "How am I going to get rid of Jeff?" Will asked.

"Have you ever seen a movie called 'Around the World to Lose a Guy in Eighty Days'?" asked Sheila. When Will shook his head no, she elaborated. "It's about this woman reporter who dates this guy and then acts all clingy and stuff to make him dump her. I figure, all we have to do is for you to do the same sort of stuff, and Jeff will dump you faster then you can reassemble an A-7 Tazer Rifle blindfolded."

Will leaned close to hear Sheila's map out her strategy.

* * *

"So, what do you think of my plan?" asked Sheila.

Before Will could respond, however, he was interupted by the sound of an alarm. Both Will and Sheila turned to see people running out of the All Your Baseballs Are Belong To Us Sporting Goods store. "Fire alarm?" asked Sheila.

Will shook his head. "No… Burglar alarm. Come on."

As Junior Global Justice agents, Will and Sheila had the duty and authority to arrest criminals caught in the act. The two rushed in to see a bunch of little leaguers running around, grabbing stuff, while Frugal Lucre egged them on.

"You handle the rug rats, I'll get Frugal!" snapped Will.

"Oh, sure, take the easy assignment," grumbled Sheila. She dodged as one kid tried to whack her with a baseball bat, then grabbed the bat out of his hands and used it to block another kid wielding a hockey stick.

"Global Justice agent W… Candy Du!" snapped Will. "You're under arrest, Frugal Lucre. What's the idea using kids for your dirty work?"

"Do you know how expensive adult henchmen are?" demanded Frugal. "I figured I could save a bundle by signing up to teach a team of little leaguers and then using a handful of mind control chips!"

"So, why rob a sporting goods store?" demanded Will, getting ready to fight mano y mano… well, mano y apparently womano. (Ok, yes, I know mano actually means hand, but it's a joke)

"Do you know how much sporting equipment for an entire little league team costs?" demanded Frugal, then pulled out a golf club and swung it wildly at Will. Will leapt back then looked arround. She… he saw that Sheila was being overwhelmed.

"Sheila! They're being controlled by some sort of mind control devices." said Will. "If you remove the devices, it should stop them."

"Got it," said Sheila. She dodged a twelve year old wielding two baseball bats and then leapt forward while the boy was off balance. She grabbed his hat, and a metal headband. The boy immediately stopped. "What's going on?" the boy asked, confused. Sheila didn't bother answering, instead dropping the mind control hat and going after two more of the kids.

Will back flipped away as Frugal swung at his legs. He needed some way to block the golf club before he could capture Frugal. He reached into a sports display for weapons and found himself, under RIBBON's influence, grabbing…

"A pair of pom-poms?" Frugal laughed, then swung at Will's torso. Will reflexively tried to block with one of the pom-poms. Much to both Will and Frugal's surprise, the fronds on the pom-pom wrapped around the shaft of the golf club, immobilizing it. Before Frugal could recover, Will ripped the golf club from Frugal's grasp and smacked the handle of the other pom-pom against Frugal's head, knocking the penny-pinching criminal unconscious.

The police arrived a few minutes later, to collect a group of confused kids and Frugal. The head officer came over to Will and Sheila. "What happened here?"

"Global Justice junior agents," said Will. He reached toward his purse, then froze. His badge still said Will Du, and showed that he was a boy.

Fortunately, Sheila already had her badge out and was showing it to the officer. "I'm Sheila Trie, this is Candy Du. We apprehended the crook and freed the boys from mind control."

"Good work, kids," said Police Officer Greg Neric.

By the time Will and Sheila finished making their statements to another officer, it was already 11:30. The two went to the food court, sitting down to eat. Sheila couldn't contain her curiosity any more. "How did you do that with the pom-poms?"

"It must have been RIBBON," said Will. "RIBBON can control clothing that's in range, I guess it could control the pom-poms as well."

"Why didn't it just grab control of Frugal's clothing?" asked Sheila.

RIBBON spoke up. "Doing so would have revealed my abilities to an unauthorized person."

"But if you wanted, could you control another person's clothing? Like mine?" asked Sheila.

In response, Sheila's shirt rippled as if being blown in a strong wind. "Yes," said RIBBON. "As long as you are close enough to Candy, I can."

"That is SO cool," said Sheila.

"You wouldn't think so if you were wearing it and being forced to act like a gi… like a boy," said Will. He reached up to finger his earlobes, feeling the studs in place.

"Let's hurry up and eat so we won't be late," said Sheila. "Don't forget, Sarah is expecting you."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Life's a beach

Will got off the bus and hurried home. After a quick shower, he took time to reapply his makeup and perfume. He dressed quickly but carefully, wanting to impress Sarah. He brushed his long hair till it gleamed then pulled it back into a pony tail, fastening it in place with a scrunchie. He took a moment to evaluate his appearance in the mirror. He had gone light on the make-up, just some blush and lipstick. By now, he didn't even need RIBBON's help in applying it. The one piece swimsuit clung tight to his body, showing off Will's long legs and the curves of his fake breasts. He checked his nail polish, barely noticing RIBBON prompting him to hold his hands palm down, fingers stretched apart as he examined the pink, mother-of-pearl sheen.

"Candy?Will's mother called. "Your friends are here."

"Coming!" said Will, his voice in the soprano caused by RIBBON. Will grabbed a beach bag where he'd already put in two towels, suntan lotion, sunglasses, a floppy brim hat, a bottle of water, and a novel. He'd wanted to take a copy of Spy Science, but instead RIBBON had him borrow a romance novel from a collection of books his sister had left behind. Will also grabbed his purse, holding his essential make-up supplies.

Sarah was at the wheel of her sporty convertible. Sheila and Tara were already in the back seat, letting Will sit in the passenger seat next to Sarah. "Let's go!" Sheila said, putting the car into drive as soon as Will had his seatbelt on.

The weather was still warm enough that the parking lot for the beach was fairly crowded. Sarah had to circle the parking lot several times looking for an empty spot, giving Will plenty of time to covertly watch Sarah. While he had already seen her in a bathing suit last night in the hot tub, this was the first time he'd seen her in it in the bright sun.

Once Sarah had parked, the girls (and Will) trooped down to the beach. The beach faced a beach bay harbor, so there weren't many waves. Young children were making sandcastles while their parents and older siblings relaxed in the sun or splashed in the waves. Sarah found an occupied spot large enough for all four of them and spread out a beach blanket.

"I'm going to go hit the water," announced Sheila, after setting down her stuff. "Anyone going to join me?"

"I will!" said Tara.

"Enjoy yourselves, I'm just going to bake awhile," said Sarah, laying down on the blanket. Will felt his mouth going dry, staring down at the blonde beauty. "Candy, what about you?"

"I'll tan," said Will, sitting down next to Sarah.

"Great," said Sarah. She smiled at Will. "With my coloring, I tend to get burned if I don't use enough sun-tan lotion… would you do my back, please?" She rolled over, unfastening the back and neck straps on her bikini top to expose her back.

Will was sure he set some sort of new speed record in grabbing the suntan lotion from Sarah's bag and getting the cap off. He squeezed a generous dollop onto his right hand, then rubbed his hands together before running them over Sarah's back. He stared at his hands, looking so feminine with the nails shaped and polished, as they stroked Sarah's back, spreading the glistening oil over her skin. He sincerely hoped the nanobots reinforcing his bathing suit were up to the task of hiding his excitement at this task.

"Mmm, that feels good," said Sarah. "Maybe you should be a masseuse after you graduate."

"Actually, I already had plans for after graduation," said Will.

"Oh? What?" asked Sarah. "I hope you weren't planning to just be a house wife."

"No," said Will. "I was planning to go into… greeting card sales."

"Greeting card sales?" repeated Sarah.

"Yes," said Will. He couldn't admit to being a member of a secret, world-wide policing authority. Still, he wondered if it really was a smart idea to claim to sell greeting cards.

"Well… um, good for you," said Sarah.

Will finished rubbing sun-tan lotion over Sarah's back and legs. He then put on his own sun-tan lotion. Due to his darker complexion, he didn't need to use the same SPF protection Sarah did. He laid down next to her, enjoying the warmth from the sun.

* * *

"Time to turn over," announced Sarah, fastening her bikini top back in place. Will put the romance novel he had been reading down on the ground, blushing a little. He hadn't expected the novel to be as explicit as it was, describing what happened between the red-haired protagonist and the story's love interest.

Will laid face down, turning his head so he could covertly watch as Sarah rubbed sun tan lotion over her front, arms, and legs. He gulped and grabbed for the water bottle in his bag, his mouth dry, as Sarah spread her legs and began rubbing sun tan lotion on to her inner thighs.

* * *

Will was enjoying a pleasantly lethargic state, half asleep, when he was suddenly shocked awake by someone dumping a cupped double handful of cold ocean water on his back. "Come on, you two!" laughed Sheila. "That's enough laying in the sun like a pair of lizards."

"Lizards? You'll pay for that!" said Sarah, then laughed.

Sheila grinned mischievously and ran back to the waves, where Tara was waiting. Sarah chased after her, prompting Will to stand up and follow along. Sarah waded in about knee deep and then bent over, her bottom thrust up to Will's gaze. Sarah cupped her hands and began splashing Sheila, who had waded in a bit deeper. Both Sheila and Tara shrieked in delight, splashing back. Will joined Sarah, and soon a four-way splash fight eschewed.

Sarah and Will waded forth, causing Tara and Sheila to retreat into deeper water. Suddenly, Sheila took a deep breath and dived under the water. Before Will could react, Sheila had grabbed him by his ankle and playfully yanked him off balance, sending Will falling back into the water.

Will came up out of the water, spluttering and brushing his hair back so the bangs weren't in front of his eyes. It had been a long time before he'd just played around with other people, he hadn't realized how much he missed it.

"You ok?" asked Sarah, laughing, as she reached down to help her fallen comrade. Sheila had resurfaced, next to Tara.

"Fine," said Will, then froze. That had been delivered in his normal baritone voice, not the higher pitched voice RIBBON had him use. His hand reached up, feeling the sea-water soaked ribbon around his neck. It was still tightly in place, but the material seemed a bit limp.

"Candy?" asked Sarah, now concerned.

Will coughed, then tried to pitch his voice higher. "I'm fine, just swallowed some sea water."

"Come on, let's go in," said Sarah. Sarah led the way to the beach, followed by Tara. Sheila dropped back to talk with Will.

"What happened?" Sheila said, deliberately speaking low to keep Sarah or Tara from hearing them.

"I don't know…" said Will, tugging on RIBBON. "I still can't get this RIBBON off, but it's not doing anything to control my voice."

Sheila looked appraisingly at Will. "You're walking different… like a boy, I mean."

Will realized that he no longer felt the corrective little nudges RIBBON had been supplying over the week. "What will I do?" he asked, starting to feel panic.

"Relax," said Sheila. "You wanted this, right?"

"But I've still got these breasts stuck on, and I can't get RIBBON or the bracelets off…" said Will.

"Look, just act like a girl for now till we can figure this out," said Sheila. "Don't panic."

"Hey, you two, hurry up!" said Sarah.

Will hurried and began gathering up his stuff, packing it back in the bag. His heart raced as he realized how used he had gotten to RIBBON's influence, relying on the device to help him in acting and moving in a feminine manner. He stood up, carrying his bag and purse, and followed the others.

He was startled when, instead of going straight to the car, Sarah led them to a building marked 'Shower Room'.

"I… I thought we were going to the car," said Will, only remembering at the last minute to pitch his voice higher.

"We need to shower first, otherwise the salt water will ruin our hair," said Sarah. "Are you sure you're all right, Candy? Your voice sounds odd."

"It's probably just the sea water," said Sheila, quickly. "It might be a good idea for her to rest her vocal cords."

Will nodded gratefully as he followed the other into the womens' half of the showers building. Along one wall were set a row of shower heads, spraying clean warm water with a press of a button. Against the opposite was a row of sinks, then bathroom stalls. There was a row of cubbyholes by the door; Will joined the others in stowing his bag and purse in a cubbyhole. He went to an unoccupied shower stall and started rinsing out his hair.

Sheila nudged him quickly. When Will turned in confusion, he realized that Sarah, Sheila, Tara, and all the other women in the shower had their backs turned to the shower heads, so that the water ran through their long hair and down their backs. Will, without RIBBON's guidance, was still facing the shower head. He quickly turned, mimicking the others.

Will dried off as best he could and then spread the towels he brought to keep the seats in Sarah's car from getting wet. Once home, he hurried upstairs to his room.

"RIBBON? RIBBON?" he called anxiously once upstairs.

"F… functIONing…" said RIBBON. "SyzTEM ErrOR-OR-OR…"

"What's wrong?" demanded Will.

"I am only a PROtoTYPE…" said RIBBON, sounding a little better. "While I am water water water-proof, it a-a-a-appears I am not am not am not sea-worthy. I-I-I was temporarily offline. I am repairing mys-s-s-self now."

Will sighed in relief. If he had to be stuck looking like a girl, he much preferred it to be with RIBBON's help. "How long will repairs take?" said Will, then realized he now sounded like a girl again. "Is it ok if I go take a full shower?"

"Yes," said RIBBON. "It might even h-help. I sh-sh-should be full-full-fully functions sometime toNIGHT"

Will showered and changed for bed, putting on his nighty. He laid down, falling asleep to frightening dreams, of having to go out as a girl on his own, without RIBBON to help him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: MISSION TIME**

_Ok, get ready for a blatant rip-off of a Get Smart movie, used without permission for non-profit reasons, please don't sue. If you want to see the original, Hulu currently has it at __www_hulu_com/the-nude-bomb ._

By Sunday morning, RIBBON had been fine, and Candy… that is, Will, had spent Sunday with his mom, shopping. Much to his surprise, he'd found he'd enjoyed it, and even picked out a new outfit he was wearing now. His mom seemed to be adjusting well, she'd only needed to stop to take a pill twice. Will took a moment to check his appearance in the mirror before opening the door; Operation Ditch Jeff was about to begin, and he wanted to look perfect.

He opened the door and, as expected, found Jeff waiting there. "Jeff!" Will squealed, pitching his voice even higher then RIBBON already did. Jeff took a step back in surprise, then stumbled when Will jumped up, hugging Jeff tight. Before Jeff could recover, Will had planted a kiss on Jeff's cheek. Will relaxed, making sure the pink mark from the lipstick was clearly visible on Jeff's cheek, and then snuggled close. Jeff, a little confused by Candy being so affectionate, put his arm around Candy and took out a hankerchief with his free hand to wipe the lipstick off.

* * *

".. and then we went to K.D.'s, where I found this skirt, isn't it just darling?" asked Candy, twirling around to make the skirt flare out.

"Very nice." said Jeff, stifling the urge to yawn.

"You're not listening!" pouted Candy, stomping one foot in irritation.

"Yes I am!" said Jeff, defensively. He checked his watch. "I've got to hurry, if I don't want to be late for class."

"Ok, we can sit together at lunch, and I can tell you about where mom and I went after lunch." said Candy. Jeff turned to leave, and Will felt a small surge of triumph seeing that Jeff already had a hunted look in his eyes.

* * *

In the lunch line, Jeff found Candy right at his elbow as they went down the lunch line, chattering about her shopping trip with her mother in mind numbing detail. Jeff reached for a hamburger, only to have Candy reach out and playfully slap his hand. "Now now, Jeffy-weffy." said Candy, reaching out for two salads and setting one down on Jeff's tray, and another on her own.

When Jeff started to go sit with his own friends, Candy grabbed his arm and tugged him away. "Let's sit over here, Jeffy!" she said, pulling him over to a table filled with girls. Candy sat down, forcing Jeff to sit down to her left. As soon as he sat down, Candy was snuggled close to him, her soft breasts nestled against him, hindering his right arm. She then immediately began talking to the other girls at the table, forcing Will to eat carefully to avoid Candy's arms. It seemed the girl used every conceivable reason to flail her arms around.

He was relieved when lunch came to a close. "Oh, Jeffy?" said Candy. "I'll see you after gym class." She giggled. "Don't be late!"

* * *

Candy was gossiping happily with Tara on the way to gym class, discussing with Tara what type of earrings would go well with her outfit, when she saw Sheila. "Excuse me, Tara, I need to talk to Candy." said Sheila.

As soon as Tara was out of ear shot, Sheila said "You're really doing a job on Jeff, Will."

Will shook his head. He'd been so focused on being Candy for Jeff, it was a little disorientating to be reminded he wasn't really a girl. "Thanks. Hopefully, he'll break up with me before the week is up"

* * *

On the walk home, Will kept up a litany of questions about what Jeff was going to wear tomorrow, telling him she wanted them to match so that everyone knew they were a couple. By the time they got home, Will wasn't sure who was more relieved; Will or Jeff.

Will went inside. He needed to check his make-up and freshen up before he went to Global Justice. While getting ready, his phone beeped. He grabbed it, and discovered a message on his phone. There was an emergency meeting scheduled in an hour at Global Justice. Will figured that, after the meeting, he could try contacting Dr. Aladocious. She should have arrived at the Antarctica base by now.

* * *

The meeting was held in the Global Justice auditorium. The room was packed, filled with agents. Clearly, whatever was going on was big. Will took his seat, smoothing down his skirt as he sat, and looked attentive as Doctor Director came on stage.

"Agents, we face a crises." said Dr. Director. "One of our bases has been attacked."

She waited for the gasps to die down, then used a small remote control to activate the wall of video screens behind her, showing blueprints for the Global Justice Antarctica base. Will felt his heart racing. If something had happened to Dr. Aladocious, he might be stuck in skirts forever.

"We've known for some time that the World Wide Evil Empire has been working on a new nano-weapon." said Doctor Director. "The Nano Unassemblers Dispersion through Explosives Bomb. The NUDE Bomb would send billions of nanobots into the atmosphere, until there was no spot on Earth protected from them. What we did not know was what these Nano Unassemblers did, or how WWEE planned to make the billions of nanobots the NUDE Bomb needed."

Doctor Director pressed another button on the remote. The image of the base was replaced with a picture of a man sitting at a communication terminal. Much to the surprise of the audience, he was naked. "It's horrible. All our clothes began disintegrating… we had to retreat to inside the base once all our coats and blankets were eaten by these nanobots. The WWEE agents are unaffected… with us unable to go outside, they're overrunning the base. They've already taken over the nano-assembly lab, they're almost here. Please, find a way to stop them…"

The transmission ended in static. Doctor Director turned off the video and turned to face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, our situation seems grim. Based on the information we've been able to get, the Nano Unassemblers can eradicate any natural or synthetic material not protected with nanobots. If they detonate the NUDE bomb, it will mean the destruction of decent civilization as we know it. Without clothing, we'll be forced to only live in warm, temperate areas. Furthermore, unless we can find some source of nanobot permeated survival clothing, we will be helpless to counter attack. I'm hoping one of you has an idea.".

The auditorium was silent, then someone stood up.

"Sheila Trie? You have a question?" asked Doctor Director.

"No ma'am." said Sheila. She licked her lips nervously. "I… think I know where we can find some nanobot permeated clothing."

Doctor Director blinked, then pointed. "My office. Now."

Sheila grabbed Will's hand. "Come on, Candy…"

* * *

Doctor Director set at her desk. "Explain. Quickly."

Will cleared his throat. He would have to be very careful in explaining, without revealing too much about RIBBON. "Before she left, Dr. Aladocious gave me an… item. It can produce and control nanobots, specifically nanobots that permeate clothing."

"How many? I mean, how many people can it protect?" demanded Doctor Director.

Will had no idea, but he heard RIBBON use Candy's voice to say "Four. But there's a limited range."

"Only four?" said Doctor Director. "That's not many, but… yes. The base is interconnected… if you can get inside, you can find the guards and get them to help."

"The nanobots only attack clothing? What about other fabric, like on a chair?" asked Sheila.

"The nanobots only attack cloth in contact with a person." said Doctor Director. "If you sat on a chair, then the chair fabric would dissolve. But clothing that isn't worn isn't affected. That's a good thing, because the nanobots also work on leather. Could you imagine what would happen to a cow without a skin?"

Will immediately regretted the sandwich he had grabbed before the meeting.

"Now, what can you tell me about this nanobot device?" asked Doctor Director.

"I'll have to go on the mission." said Will. "It'll only work for me."

Doctor Director nodded. "Fine, you and Sheila then."

"And the other two agents?" asked Will.

"Oh, not agents." said Doctor Director. "For this mission, I think we'll need the best people available. In fact, you might say one of them is the best person possible."

* * *

"…and that's the situation." said Doctor Director.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were sitting in her office, listening intently.

"Well, even if the NUDE Bomb goes off, I have some ideas." said Ron.

"Like what?" asked Kim.

"Food." said Ron.

"Food?" said Doctor Director, confused.

"The whole world will start wearing food." said Ron. He ignored the way the two women rolled their eyes. "Fruits, vegetables, fish. But not too much red meat. You wear red meat a couple of times a weak. That's plenty."

"That's crazy." said Kim.

"Why?" demanded Ron. "We're just going back to the Bible. What did Adam and Eve wear to cover up the good parts? Fig leaves. Now that's fruit. You take a head of Romaine lettuce. That'll clothe a family of six. You buy a flank steak and you throw it over your shoulders, and you've got a stole. Cantaloupe, cut it in half, scoop out the inside, and you got a bra."

"What holds the bra up?" Kim asked, curious despite herself.

"Linguini." said Ron. "Kim, this will work. People for the first time will know where their next meal will come from. They'll be wearing it. You wear it two or three times, then you'll eat it."

Doctor Director stood up. "Let's just focus on stopping the NUDE Bomb instead of planning what to wear and eat at a formal dinner party."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Between a rock and a cold place…**

The Global Justice Stealth Transport flew low, only a few hundred feet above the frigid waters. In the belly of the craft, four teenagers were busy pulling on the last of the arctic gear.

Will found it strange to be wearing pants again; the Tri-layer Human Extreme Weather Survival ( THEWS) Suits did not have a skirt option. Instead, the THEWS suit was a body fitting jumpsuit. The inner most layer whisked moisture away from the skin, keeping a person dry no matter how much he sweated or, in extreme cases, wet his pants. The middle layer was a network of tubes circulating fluid heated (or cooled) by a small unit on the wearer's back, keeping the wearer comfortable. The outermost layer was a composite mesh of synthetic fibers, flexible under most conditions but hardening instantly when hit with something such as a bullet or club.

The four suits were now teaming with nanobots, provided by RIBBON. The suits were designed to be form fitting. Will doubted they were meant to be this tight, however; one look in the mirror showed that Candy's curves were clearly outlined. The outfits weren't as tight on Kim and Sheila, and Ron's suit was actually a little baggy, allowing him room to carry Rufus, his naked mole-rat companion.

The four (five, if you counted Rufus) were gathered around a map of the facility.

"Ok, listen up." said Kim. "From what Global Justice knows, the base personnel are being kept in the residential quarters, while the WWEE agents are in the lab section. There is a tunnel that connects the residential quarters to the lab, but it's guarded by WWEE agents, and they've moved all the weapons to the lab section."

Candy, Sheila, Ron, and Rufus nodded.

"The transport will drop us off here." said Kim, pointing. "Ron, you take Rufus and get into the residential quarters. Find the Global Justice security force and explain the plan. Candy, Sheila, and I will get into the lab base. We'll take out the guards in the corridor. When we do, you lead the GJ fighters across and get weapons. They and you will take out as many WWEE agents as possible, creating a massive distraction. While that's going on, we three will find and neutralize the NUDE bomb."

"We're getting into position." reported the pilot. Rufus moved from his position on Ron's shoulder into the THEWS suit, allowing Ron to seal up the suit as the vehicle began its descent.

The transport vehicle landed on the snow, the chameleon-skin on the vehicle changing to match the ice and snow underneath. The clam-shell doors in the back of the transport swung open, revealing a howling windstorm, ice and snow particles flying in the wind.

"This would be so cool, if it wasn't for the suits!" said Ron, the radio-sets they were wearing carrying his voice even above the wind.

"Are we in range of the NUDE nanobots?" Kim asked. "Can we be sure the suit nanos are working?"

"They seem to be working fine for you." the pilot reported. Kim turned and saw that the pilot's GJ flight suit was gone; instead, the man was holding a map in front of him to protect his modesty. "Hurry up so I can close up!" the pilot said.

The four hurried off into the snow, staying close together in the limited visibility. They finally reached the external entrance to the residential quarters. "Remember!" said Will. "Once you're out of range, you only have a limited time before the nanobots run out of power. Get out of your THEWS suit fast so it won't get eaten.".

Ron nodded. "It won't be the first time I lost my pants on a mission!" he said, then ducked inside.

Kim shut the hatch and pointed to the lab complex. "Let's go!"

Once inside the lab complex, the three hurriedly brushed off the snow and then pulled their hoods off. While the hoods offered thermal protection with built in snow goggles, the goggles also limited visibility. Kim looked around, then frowned at seeing Candy checking her reflection in a mirror. "What are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"I want to look my best." Will lied, pulling out a tube of lipstick and applying a fresh coat on his lips. What he'd really been doing was mentally psyching himself up. This was his first real mission as 'Candy'. "I'm ready."

The three of them moved into the lab complex. Fortunately, the damage the WWEE had done themselves in attacking the base meant that the doors were no longer alarmed. The first time a WWEE agent knew the girls were there was when they rounded a corner and found two WWEE agents, ambling along.

"Who are…" the first one started to ask, then seemed to realize that they weren't WWEE.. Kim leaped at him, before the man could run away.

Candy faced off against the other one. The man was over a foot taller then Candy, and heavily muscled. The man grinned, revealing the fact that whatever reason he had joined WWEE, it couldn't have been for a dental plan. "Better give up before you get hurt, little girl." he said.

"I am NOT a little girl." said Candy, knowing the words were true in a way the goon didn't suspect. When the goon lunged for Candy, Candy ducked under the goon's arms and then kicked the goon in the belly. Candy expected just to knock the wind out of the guy. Instead, he knocked the goon flying into a wall.

"RIBBON?" Will sub-vocalized.

Sheila and Kim began securing the two unconscious goons with duct tape. RIBBON took the opportunity to respond. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the assist." said Will.

* * * * *

Sheila Trie glanced around the corner and then ducked back. "Ok, there are six guards protecting the corridor to the residential corridor. We need to get close enough to take them out, without letting them sound an alarm."

"I've got an idea." said Kim. "Where did we put those uniforms the WWEE guards had?"

"Over by the ALBINO, I think" said Sheila, referring to the Auxiliary Lab for Basic Integration of Nanobotic Operators.

"Ok, let's go." said Kim..

The three girls (well, two plus whatever Candy was) snuck back to the ALBINO and quickly stripped the unconscious guards, leaving them in their WWEE issue boxer shorts. "Ok, two of us can dress up as guards and chase down the third, claiming the third escaped from the habitation dome." said Kim. "When we get close enough to the guards, we take them out."

"Which one of us is going to strip?" asked Candy. "It can't be me, I've got the nano-generator."

"It's your plan." said Sheila, pointing to Kim. "You strip!"

"Fine, you two sissies." muttered Kim, undressing. As she did, Candy and Sheila changed into the guards' uniforms. RIBBON used its nanobots to modify the suits to fit Sheila and Candy. "Ready to go?" Kim asked.

Candy blushed at seeing that Kim was a natural redhead and looked away. "Ready."

"Ready." said Sheila. Both Candy and Sheila took out the two shock-rods the guards had been carrying, setting the rods to heavy stun.

* * * * *

The guards on corridor duty were bored. They were supposed to be spaced out along the tunnel, but by mutual consent they had clustered around the lab entrance so they could play cards.

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

Their game play was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet. They looked up to see two apparent WWEE guards, chasing a fleeing redhead. She had one arm protectively over her chest and her other hand covering between her legs as she ran.

"Stop her!" yelled one of the guards. "She escaped from the habitation area!"

The guards grabbed for the frightened redhead, who suddenly stopped looking frightened.

Kim grabbed the first of the six guards and threw him into a wall, head first. Before a second guard could reach her, Sheila had thrust her shock stick into his chest, knocking him unconscious. Candy used another shock rod to strike a guard on the back of the neck, then thrust it at the stomach of a second guard. He crumpled, unfortunately taking the shock rod with him.

The two remaining guards attacked. One of them swung his own shock stick back and forth wildly, forcing Sheila and Kim to back away. The second ignored his shock stick completely, instead charging at Candy. Candy kicked up, planning to hit the guard in the stomach. Instead, the shoe found it's way between the guard's legs, striking at a particularly vulnerable spot.

Will found himself wincing in sympathy as the man collapsed, clutching the injured portion of his anatomy. "Sorry." said Will apologetically, then turned to see if Sheila and Kim needed help.

As the remaining guard lunged forward with his shock stick, Sheila managed to grab his arm and push it to the side, where the shock stick discharged harmlessly against the wall. Kim karate chopped the man's neck, rendering him unconscious.

Once the guards were down, Kim hurriedly put her THEWS suit back on while Candy and Sheila removed the padlock the guards had put on the door to the habitation module.

Ron and various Global Justice agents were there, waiting and holding various improvised weapons. At seeing what appeared to be three young girls, many of the men quickly moved the weapons down in order to serve a more pressing need.

"All right." said Kim. "We need you to take out and distract as many WWEE guards as possible."

"Right, Kim!" said Ron.

"Wait, where's Dr. Aladocious?" demanded Will.

"Gemini took her away for interrogation." said one of the GJ men. "She should be somewhere in the lab area."

"Right, if you see her, I need to speak with her once this is over." said Will.

"Let's go, people!" said Kim.

The group of Global Justice agents split into groups, Ron going with one of them. Kim, Sheila, and Candy set off for the main Nano-Fabrication center.

* * * * *

Gemini stood with his new Beta, staring at the Nano-Fabrication tank. Inside the gleaming metal column, thousands of microscopic machinery was at work, building other microscopic machines. "N.U.D.E. Bomb payload at eighty-six percent complete!" reported one of the WWEE technicians working at the equipment.

"Excellent! Nothing can stop me now!" gloated Gemini.

"Think again!" snarled Kim Possible, bursting into the lab and followed by Sheila and Candy.

"Ah, Kim Possible, I heard you were here." said Gemini, turning. "And so fashionably dressed."

"That's right!" said Kim. "Your mad scheme ends now!"

"You know, I wondered how you and others were able to enter without losing your clothes." said Gemini. "Then my newest employee figured it out."

The woman at Gemini's side suddenly spoke. "RIBBON override command! Immobilize all three subjects!".

Kim, Sheila, and Candy found their outfits suddenly frozen solid, not letting them move.

The woman stepped forward. Candy gasped. "Dr. Aladocious!"

Dr. Aladocious peered close at the RIBBON around Candy's neck then at Candy's face. "Will? Is that you?" she asked, then burst out laughing. "Oh, this is too perfect!"


End file.
